Zombified
by Historia70
Summary: The undead have risen with a special new ability. Also a surprise that has risen from the Membrane's basement. Dib is determined to stop them. Gaz is being attacked. Zim acts like he just doesn't care. Gir is just Gir. *Hiatus due to deep writers block*
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Membrane passed away from an accident at the lab. Dib, now 17 has special permission to be the guardian of Gaz (16) since he wasn't 18 yet. Permission that was placed in the will by their dad. We already know that Dib and Gaz are intelligent so we know that Dib can get a degree in no time. Now I'm blabbering on there. Dib is in charge of the lab. Gaz and Zim are still going to school. I'm certain some won't understand why Zim is still going to school, but hey this is Zim after all.**

* * *

17 now and custody of his sister, he was at home in the lab downstairs working on some private items. Items he didn't even want anyone to know at Membrane Labs. Since his fathers death 6 months earlier he received his G.E.D, obtained full custody of Gaz, and took some college courses in order to maintain the business and one day get his degree. He knew he would fully be able to accelerate getting that the second Gaz went off to college herself. Money wise they were pretty comfortable, but both understood to keep pretending it was about to run out or that it wasn't there. They made their pact together to make it easier and it was the whole, out of sight out of mind, mindset they decided to adopt.

Down in the lab he would recycle some old stuff his father discarded while Gaz never complained about something that went out of date when it came to her Game Slave since she even learned to recycle that and cheat by fixing it in order to become automatically updated the moment another one came on the market. She always had a way of sneaking in to plug it into their mainframe thusly making her old faded out screen become even brighter than before. She remarked on how she wished she thought of this years ago instead of standing in line with ugly sweaty boys for a new system. Dib smiled at that knowing that even those sweaty boys hit on her profusely. Something he didn't like, and obviously she didn't like since she punched out a few for getting too fresh with her.

Checking the time to see that she had to be home by now, he was gonna say something when he smelled food actually drift down through one of the air vents. Whatever she was cooking smelled nice at least. That was another thing, both of them would take turns cooking instead of ordering out so much. For her, she would do homework, play or read a book before cooking. For him he would work himself to the bone, hit himself for forgetting to start cooking, and he would rush upstairs noticing the amusement playing up on her face while she still sat in her school uniform. She wasn't a fan of that uniform, but felt too lazy to even get out of that. He understood that since he once remembered the uniform. She complained that at least they wore pants while they had to wear skirts even when it was freezing, but he told her something about the fabric being so scratchy for a guy that you would fight the urge not to... Scratch yourself in the middle of class. Oh he remembered the rashes. She then gave up complaining about the skirt.

Hearing his stomach grumble, he turned to adjust a dial on the machine nearest to him not realizing he accidently knocked down a vial onto the ground popping open the cork and releasing a chemical into the ground. Playing with the dial, it emitted a vibration into the ground. No one would be able to feel it at the level he had it at, and he watched the monitor to see the affects he had on plant life around them.

"Hey Genius, forgetting the time?"

Dib turned to glance at Gaz carrying down a couple bowls of food. "Sorry, Gaz." Accepting the food, he noticed it was just spaghetti.

Shrugging, she sat down next to him. "Eh, you are just as bad as dad." She commented as she started twirling her noodles around her fork. "Just don't blow yourself up."

Shoveling a fork full of food in him, he nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Sorry it was just that, I wasn't feeling ambitious today."

Studying her face he noticed she seemed downcast. "It tastes good. Always does. School fine today?"

"I can't wait for the day I leave that hell hole, Dib." Glancing at the monitor she placed her bowl down. "That doesn't look right."

"Hmm?" Glancing at the monitor as well he hardly took a huge study of it. "Vibrations to determine plant life."

"Plant life doesn't give that type of reading though. Look." Gaz pointed at the screen now.

Putting his bowl down, Dib studied the readings, studied what he was looking at as a memory started to come back. "Oh no, not again."

High pitched screams were heard out in the street above making Gaz place the external camera's on to watch the scene unfold. It had to only be in this neighborhood, so she switched to every camera in the metropolis before turning back to Dib. "Yes again, Dib, but it's worse now."

Panicking, Dib tried to think on how to stop this. Dad was the one that stopped it before. "This wasn't my intention, Gaz!"

"Whether it isn't or is, you have to stop this." She said as she tried to look around too.

Hearing a cracking in the floor near them they both stopping to turn to look at one another before turning to the area where the sound was being produced. Their hearts beat while they waited until the ground literally threw up causing debris to fly every where and knocking them down on the ground in the process. They both stared at that location until an inhuman sound came and a skeletal hand showed to pull itself up. It was covered in half skin in which some was dangling from what they could see, but what made them stay stock still was seeing purple hair come up before it fixed them with a disturbing gaze that made them finally break them out of their hypnotized state.

"Mom?" They both asked at the same time.

Dib scrambled on his feet helping Gaz on to hers as they looked at her. They thought she was buried in a cemetery. They thought she ran away. They didn't think she was in their basement the whole time. "What the hell?" Gaz asked as their mom fixed her eyes on her. Now Gaz wasn't one to be frightened easily, but the way she stared right through her shook her to the core as she watched her open her mouth up as worms fell out along with liquid. Liquid that fell to the ground and burned holes through the flooring.

"That isn't right." This isn't normal zombies, Dib thought as he watched how their mother was more fixated on Gaz. "Gaz, run! I'll catch up."

"Dib..."

"DO IT NOW!" He demanded.

Hating to leave her brother, she did as instructed as she quickly ran upstairs. Her mind felt frazzled. If it was a stranger she would be fine, but this was their mother. As fast as she emerged upstairs, she was surprised by another zombie coming directly at her throat. Kicking it away from her, a little liquid escaped from its mouth to catch the tip of her boot singing it. Eyes wide, she grabbed the nearest thing to fling at it, and ran off to get blocked by another zombie. She wondered what Dib was doing right now as she called out to him to tell them there are more upstairs. There was no answer. She hoped nothing was going to take him away as she turned to run upstairs at full speed only to get caught sharply at her foot, lifted up, and knocked down hard. She felt something in her knee snap. She heard them nearing her, but she passed out before she could feel anything else.

Dib grabbed the nearest weapon he could find finding it strange how their mom just disappeared, but hearing Gaz calling out before silence hit scared him more as he ran up full speed to find a couple of the zombies nearing on his passed out sister in the stairway. Aiming he noticed the acid marks on their floor making him think as he called out to them. He wasn't going to risk splattering their blood or acid all over her. Turning their attention to him, they walked towards him now giving him leeway in shooting them both in the heads. Keeping his weapon poised, he went to the doors to make sure they were locked before running over to her to check her over.

Gingerly he turned her over on her back to find a marking on her forehead with minimal blood there. Her knee was obviously broken, and she didn't appear to have any other wounds, but he needed to get her a quick fix. Membrane Labs aren't that speedy in how they accomplish these things, so he thought of only one being that hopefully won't turn him away. This was for her sake.

Getting an ace bandage to wrap around her knee to secure it as best as possible, he grabbed his keys, and lifted her gently in his arms to lead them to the garage. Placing her in the backseat, he opened up the door to find more behind him. Cursing, he floored his car in reverse to hit them before switching to drive as he drove fast over to his place.

Thankfully here, there were just a couple even though he heard screams as he lifted Gaz up, and ran to the door hitting the doorbell with his elbow. "Please answer." He begged while scanning around him.

Zim answered the door irritated at the sight of him. "What?!"

"Zombies. Alive again. Must find cure. Gaz hurt badly." Dib didn't realize how much he exerted himself until he spoke. He sounded like the heaviest breather around waiting to make a perverted phone call. "Please help her if anything."

Zim glanced down at Gaz with an unreadable expression before allowing them entrance. "Fine, but if you tell anyone anything you are about to see, I will kill you myself."

"I swear I won't. This is for her. I'll do anything to see she is fine, Zim."

"Pitiful human emotions." Zim cursed as he escorted him to the couch.

"Uh Zim perhaps you should secure your base. Zombies eat off human flesh and these ones also drip acid." Dib warned.

"Zim needs no advice from you ugly worm baby." Hearing a blood curdling scream outside, Zim cocked his head to listen closer as he said far more casually, "Ahh Computer secure the base and put down the steel shutters."

Stepping onto the lift, both Zim and himself stared straight ahead. "I'll do anything for my sister's safety."

Zim was silent. He appeared angry now even as the lift stopped and he escorted them to a table to indicate for him to place her down and to remove her shoes. As Dib did that, Zim prepared some things on his computer turning back to see Dib hunched over his sister kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I know you are strong, but I never want to lose you sis even if this is a simple break to your bones." Dib whispered.

"I suggest you move back while I begin this." Zim ordered quietly as the Computer began its scan.

* * *

 **All right. I did some very poor editing here. I know I did. If you have questions simply ask. If you flame me I have a flame thrower here for trolls. I also have a Gir to dance upon your heads. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Placing something in her system to mend her broken knee up, he informed Dib that she will remain unconscious for a day mostly, and as for the knee it will take a week to heal up. Gaz was a very healthy person in spite of her odd diet, and what Zim saw it will be of no surprise if her metabolism will aid her in accepting that medicine far more quicker. Zim pulled some of his stuff back as he went to secure a splint on her before wrapping her up securely. Something he was surprised that Dib didn't push him away from seeing how over protective of his sister he was.

"A week. That will be good. Far better than what we could accomplish." Dib scratched the back of his neck in nervousness as he watched Zim act more of a doctor in how he went about wrapping his sister up instead of a pervert.

"If she was Irken it would a much quicker recovery time, but a week is good for her." Getting rid of the remaining stuff, Zim looked over to Dib. "By the way, as we have been down here the Zombies have grown up top. I guess you are staying until you can stop them." Glancing over at the screen, he double checked it. "Careful of her knee when you lift her and follow me this way. We'll keep her closer to this area in case of anything. As for you, you are on house level."

"Why can't I stay near her?" Dib inquired carefully lifting her.

"Because I'm not fond of sharing my room with you, Dib-stink and you should be happy you aren't staying in Gir's." Shaking his head in disgust, Zim stuck his tongue out. "No one would want that."

"Yeah, but I'm not comfortable with her being near you though."

Stopping, Zim turned to face him as his eyes flitted between him and Gaz. "Put her in her room now and we will argue without it being over her head right now." Pointing in the direction of her room, he waited as patiently as possible.

Door shutting behind him, Dib sighed as he went to approach Zim not knowing how to start though Zim did seem to know where to.

"I couldn't care if it was only you out there having to fend yourself against those ugly things. I really don't. I mean after all the shit that happened, I wouldn't care if they turned you into a lunchables meal right now." Zim calmly stated. "You don't like me. I don't like you. We don't trust each another, but the reason why I let you in here is because of her. Why? I will give you a simple reason to this question; She has been the only one who let me be. Yes she may of said I'm too bad at taking over the planet, something she said years ago, but she had never did anything to me to make me want to slit my own wrists. She actually accepted me the way I was. Oh don't worry, Dib I haven't done anything horrific to her. Why should I when she is the only one I have ever respected off this Irken forsaken rock."

"I am not only her brother but her guardian now, so it is my duty to protect her." Dib pointed out.

"No need to point out the brother angle with me. For years I have heard you scream at me to stay away from her. Did you expect me to do some of those experiments you've seen on t.v? Seriously, your sister can hurt me ten times worse than you could ever in a moments notice." Zim leveled back.

"I know she can protect herself, but I can't help it and now that I'm not in school and after dad has passed away, she has changed. She is helpful around the house on her own accord, but I've seen her mood change to something else. Something that she won't really get into. Do you know why? I mean you are still attending school so I'm wondering."

"That is her place to answer that question."

The way he spoke it made him wonder of what was really going on so he'll bring it up at a later time. "I still don't like you being that close to her room."

Rolling his eyes, Zim felt like decking him. "I'm not in the habit of impregnating females. I never would take advantage of anyone like that if I was inclined to do so, or had any interest in."

"Still not comfortable about it."

"Want me to show you what Gir's room looks like and you will see the true form of uncomfortable? He lined it with tacos and waffles last time I seen it." Zim watched Dib shudder at imagining that visual. "So how is it we have Zombies running around dripping acid?"

"I don't know Zim. I was conducting an experiment with vegetation by sending a massive amount of vibration through the Earth's soil. It was the type of vibration that doesn't shake anything, but it was suppose to judge how it can make plant life grow. I know, boring to you. Gaz came down with food when she noticed it. I have raised the dead before years ago, but that was something chemical and no chemical was involved and dad solved the problem. She recognized the readings. She saw it before me and then hell broke loose." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "That vibration would not have done that, Zim. Something or someone else must of caused it."

"Surprised you aren't accusing me."

Dib wondered why he was acting so nonchalant, but he knew one thing off the bat. "You hate germs and even though you wanted to release that stuff before you didn't want to chance yourself. Also you think humans are disgusting so Zombies are really dead humans in a ten times more disgusting state. I mean they really stink."

"I'm shocked she got hurt. She was always more resourceful than us. As much as I hate to admit that."

Dib was silent, he knew she was shaken. "Our mother was buried in the basement. First we hear all this screaming, then next thing we know the floor below is cracking and we see this hand come up." Seeing the visual of their mother standing up, Dib felt moisture reach the corner of his eyes. "I don't know why she was buried down there. Don't know how come she was still in decent shape, but it was her and she recognized us. Although she was far more interested in Gaz than me. I told Gaz to leave and she did, but she met up with two more uglies and they are the ones who hurt her."

"Why didn't you head to your dad's lab anyhow?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, they won't repair her as fast as you. Also I will go there eventually, but I'm not sure if you would be willing to help in finding a cure to this." Dib replied truthfully and hopefully.

Zim turned his back on him. It was bad enough to, Dib that Zim's emotions have been pretty unreadable at this point so he had no clue what he was thinking. "I'll think about the second thing, but as for your sister she is allowed to stay here for safety reasons."

Taking a step forward, he did want more. "I'm sure below here she will be safe, but I hope you'd reconsider helping on the second thing."

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know. Perhaps it is time I show you to your room at least." Zim was firmer at saying that. He refused to show this human what was lurking beneath his surface right now as he walked back to the elevator to bring him back upstairs. Emerging on top, he went through the threshold that led to a short hallway before opening the door for him. "The shower is sonic and it is to the right down the hallway. Gir will most likely tackle you during the night if you wander around or you'll find him sleeping on your head. It is annoying."

"Why haven't programmed him?"

"Bad things happen when I do that. He turns homicidal. He is unfortunately better this way." Zim replied as he thought of the memory and the last scar he received from him. "Oh well, time for me to go back down far below my base. Rest well human."

Dib couldn't quite figure out what was up with Zim, but he felt he had more pressing matters to attend to with what was happening out there. He had to put a stop to it.

Back down in the lab, Zim made his way quietly to Gaz's room to take a peak at her quietly sleeping with one hand curled up near her mouth as if she was about to kiss it. Examining her to make sure she was resting well, he left as quickly as he came before resuming some private studies of his own.

"I am Zim and I will not be ruled by filthy emotions." He muttered out as he removed his pak to do some adjustments and to look into it further.

* * *

 **I'm making Gir dance for my amusement. It is so simple. Anybody else want to be amused also?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the dead of night the dream came. First it came like a strobe effect where you can only make out the object moving in an odd way. Gaz felt unease already settle into her nerves as she watched it, but at the same time refused to acknowledge it. Though whenever she refused, she felt jerked back violently to the point she was fused there as the strobe effect became lesser and lesser and the object did as well. Her breathing was all she could hear as her eyes felt like they were burning. What is happening?

In her dream she stood transfixed, while in bed her eyes squeezed together and her head moved back and forth. Her fists were clenching both in reality and in her dream, but something stopped her from fully placing her nails into her skin. Hearing a sound, her mouth parted in her dream, but gasped in real life. In the dream and reality her breathing increased in the rapid successions of her chest rising and falling as she let out the tiniest of whimpers.

 _"Gaz."_

In the dream, Gaz whipped her head around in the direction of the sound. It was a whisper. Light and hoarse like the person ate a ton of nails. Hearing a scraping of nails, she jerked her head to the other side to find nothing. Gaz wanted to talk, but felt mute.

 _"I'm here, Gaz."_

Voice closer, but still no one in sight, Gaz decided to try to run as she felt a hand grip her to toss her to the ground. Turning to her back to face whomever did this she found no one. On her own bed, Gaz's arms started to fan out to the sides as her breathing continued rapidly.

 _"I'm coming for you, Gaz."_

Standing up on wobbly legs, she saw a faint outline coming towards her. Her eyes started to water at something familiar happening but praying it wasn't it. Why is this happening and why isn't she beating the living hell out of this person?

In the bedroom, Gaz's form started to float over the covers. Tears flowed out of her.

 _"You can't stay hidden forever, Gaz. Once I find you I will take you."_

That was her mother's voice, _"I'm not going any where with you. I'm alive and your dead. I'm staying where I am."_ Gaz spoke as steadily as possible as she tried to remain calm before the figure of her mother came at her so fast, she had no chance to respond when she started to strangle her.

 _"You will listen to your mother, Gazlene."_ Mouth opening up, she moved to latch onto Gaz's throat.

Gaz whimpered and hit and kicked at her dead mother to get away, but the more she struggled the more her mother grasped tighter to her. She was losing consciousness.

Passing by, Zim thought he heard an alarmed sound from inside her room causing him to open up the door to watch her not only floating on top of the bed, but he could make out the shape of hand prints on her as she was being jerked. Eyes wide, Zim immediately got on top of the bed to put his arms under her upper back and legs, cradling both next to him. "Wake up, little Gaz!" He called out.

Gaz felt the other presence, she heard the familiar voice making her want to say his name out loud, but was so afraid of her mom following her to him. Gaz continued her struggling until she felt a hard yank pulling her out of that horrible nightmare so she can see Zim's worried expression on his face.

"I have never been happier to see those amazing eyes of yours." Gaz whispered out when she leaned her head against his chest.

She was shaking. She was scared. Zim never witnessed this from her. What else to complete something different was her complimenting his eyes. Sitting her back down on the bed, he continued to cradle her upper portion against him. "What happened?"

Gaz was embarrassed to tell him, but she seemed less embarrassed by her curling one leg up while keeping her bad leg out as she climbed on his lap to wrap her arms around his neck. "I saw my mom today. We both did and right now she was strangling me in my dream and about to bite me. I couldn't breath. She said she is coming for me. She is going to take me. I think I've gone crazy, Zim."

"You were floating off the bed. I saw hand prints around your neck." Placing a gentle finger under her chin to lift her face to look at him, he wanted her to hear him. "Out of anyone, I can never think of you as crazy."

"Perhaps don't say anything to Dib about this just yet. Where is he?"

"Upstairs. You are down here close to the lab and I preferred to keep you safer than him." Moving a strand of hair away from her face, he added, "He came to me directly for help with you. I wasn't gonna turn him down."

She remembered him telling her that he respected her out of any human around. He added he respected her more than his own race. Gaz wasn't going to question him knowing how he could become so defensive, but she enjoyed that compliment since it spoke volumes of how he felt. "I appreciate it."

"I am the all mighty, Zim after all."

Zim said it so quietly without that annoying boastfulness he could hold most of the time making her smile at him before placing her head back against his chest. "I'm sorry that we are an inconvenience to you already. I can just imagine how Dib was like."

Listening to her snicker, he smiled softly, "You are fine, little Gaz and as for your brother, I believe he may try to cooperate while being here. He worries more about you then about what is going on out there to others it seems. Also he did mention your mother showed more interest in you than him."

"It was like she was burrowing right through me. For once I was genuinely freaked out and now this." Sighing, Gaz examined her broken knee. "I'm afraid of falling asleep."

Shifting her in his lap, he almost laughed at his sudden thought. "Well just imagine if Dib catches me in your room like this. He may never sleep again."

"Yeah you're right, you should leave. I can be a brave girl and pretend it is like the guys from school." Removing herself from his lap she laid down on her pillow.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he shook his head. "You mistake what I'm saying to you. Sorry I should of expanded. I am staying here, but on the chair there. I'll keep a watch on you."

"You sure? Don't you need some type of rest?"

Removing himself away the bed, he went to the chair to sit down. "I don't require as much sleep as you. Just sleep. Your body needs to recover." He urged quietly.

Gaz remained quiet as she went to settle her nerves back down. She looked over at Zim to at least have something positive to look at before sleep came through her again. For Zim, he studied the often quiet and always non-pulsed girl in front of him as he drifted into his own deep thoughts while pushing away other thoughts far from him. It was the strangest thing for him to witness. Was she capable of doing that stuff on her own? Can she freely float in the air? There were things that were a mystery about her, while her brother was an open book. Zim knew of species with special abilites, but humans weren't known to have them. Magicians here just relied on slight of hand, as they referred it to. Something Gaz once informed him in detail what they do while sitting in the library together. It was one of those rare moments he had to spend time with her, and she was very patient with him with each question he asked. Of course that was broken the very second her brother appeared and witnessed them talking. That was before her father's death. Gaz removed herself from the scene grabbing Dib-stink by the arm to haul him out of there.

And now here he was spending more time with her than before.


	4. Chapter 4

The upper level wasn't exactly soundproof since all he heard all night was sounds of people yelling and screaming. He heard scraping outside to the point it felt like it was radiating down his spinal column. Dib felt sick. Dib felt surprised to feel a warm tiny body curled up next to him making him ponder if he should yell at him for invading his privacy or at least welcoming the company. He didn't want to feel alone after last night so he smiled down at Gir feeling like he was more like an innocent child rather than something threatening.

Slowly he slid out of bed careful not to disturb the tiny guy and went into the bathroom for a quick shower as he went into deep thought. He hoped Gaz got some sleep last night at least as he went to exit the shower, wiped hardly any moisture off, and put his clothes back on before leaving the room to find Gir standing there staring at him with his tongue sticking out.

"Morning Gir."

"Does Dibby want waffles?" Gir asked innocently with a smile going on full display. "Masta loves my waffles."

Dib had a memory of Zim eating nothing but piles and piles of waffles of various sorts along with giant squids attacking him long ago. "Please no soap in the waffles and I don't want much." He replied.

"Okie dokie!"

Dib followed the skipping Gir into the kitchen watching as he went to gather his ingredients. 'Robots aren't supposed to eat. Are they?' He wondered. In the middle of his thoughts some scraping was heard making both him and Gir freeze in place. "Will they be able to come in?"

"Masta said they won't. Masta said Irken steel is stronger than Earth steel. Will withstand acid, but I don't like the sounds they make so I knew Dibby would protect me."

How can he be afraid when he was a robot? He was stronger than him and yet he was afraid. "Why would you think I could protect you?"

"Masta normally protect me when I is scared but you were closer and you are brave like masta." Gir answered as he quickly stirred his ingredients together. "Why you hate masta?"

"For reasons I won't get into right now. Your Master doesn't like me either. You do know this, right?" Dib yawned as he spoke patiently to him.

"Yeah, I know, but he likes the scary lady."

"What?" Tiredness disappearing, Dib leaned his body forward to listen.

Pouring batter into the waffle maker, Gir was busy humming. "That is only reason why he is helping because of seeing scary lady. I think Gazzy is purdy."

Dib merely nodded at that observation when he received a plate full of waffles in front of him. "Has Zim been up?"

"Zim is right behind you." Zim came into the room to accept a plate before sitting down. "Any soap in it?" He asked of Dib.

"No. Was looking at him the whole time."

"Gir, you weren't in your room last night. Where were you?"

"I was sleeping with Dibby! The scary monsters outside were making awful sounds." Gir told him as he sat across from them. "I like Dibby."

Dib scratched his head while Zim paused to consider his minion for a few minutes. "Yeesssssss, that is very interesting." Turning to Dib, he asked, "Is that true?"

"Screaming, yelling and scraping against your base." Dib said. "I'm surprised I didn't have any nightmares."

 _'And yet your sister did,'_ Zim thought. "Gir make some for Gaz too."

Shoving the rest in his mouth, Gir let out the loudest, "YAY! I get to make some food for the pretty Gazzy!" Jumping out of his chair, he went up to his stool to start pouring more batter in.

"Is she awake?" Dib wondered as he picked up his plate so he can at least clean it.

"According to the Computer, she is. She went to clean up, so I thought I'd eat and bring food down, or in this case, you bring food down to her." Zim said as he heard some groaning happening outside. Sighing and making a face, he activated something on the wall so he can see through it. The gnomes did some work against them, but all they could see beyond the fence was carnage. "Nuh." Almost hurling, he waved his hand across the wall again making it solid again. "Disgusting."

"Will you change your mind on helping?" Dib inquired as a plate full of waffles was put in his hand.

"Nope."

Sighing, Dib wanted to verbalize what he thought of him at that very second, but decided to head over to the lift to go down. For Zim, he waited as Dib disappeared just to stare ahead of him. Of course he knew she was up since he was with her all night after. She slept after with no further incident, and after checking to see if she had any bruising, in which she did, she told him she will say she got it from being attacked at the house. She believed it was a one night occurrence, and he hoped it was so. Something he saw clearly marked in her eyes that she didn't want a repeat of either.

"You ain't going to kick out them are you?"

Zim was distracted in his tone, but heard the question clearly. "No, Gir I'm not."

"I like them."

Watching his little Sir unit cleaning up after himself, Zim felt it was the end of the world by looking at that. "I know you do, Gir. I know you do."

"And masta likes the pretty lady."

"I'm heading back down to the lab. Remember to stay inside so we can protect her most of all. You got that, Gir?"

Eyes flashing red, Gir saluted him, "Yes, my Master!"

* * *

Gaz was grateful in always wearing a tank top underneath the stupid white school uniform. It already felt like it exposed to much even though Dib assured her so many times you couldn't see through the shirt when they were first issued them, but she never enjoyed wearing white and the stupid blue plaid wool pleated skirt was fine, if it wasn't wool. So laying out her shirt aside on the bed, she just wore the very light violet top instead as she sat on top of the bed with her bad leg still stretched out while the good leg dangled. Deep in thought over last nights dream, she was torn away from it when she heard the knock. She'll always knew Dib's knock.

"Come in." She told him. Seeing him enter with a plate full of waffles, her stomach grumbled. "Been hungry." Taking the plate, she quickly went to work on her food ignoring Dib's close examination of her neck.

"Does that hurt?" He wondered lightly brushing his finger against her bruise.

"The neck is a sensitive thing. Take a guess, Dib." She replied. "Nothing to drink?"

"Oh shit, sorry. Let me get you something." About to turn to leave a tentacle came down to hand her a drink. "Convenient."

"Master noticed you left without a refreshment for her." The Computer informed him.

"Thanks, Computer." Gaz said raising the drink as if to celebrate him.

Sitting down at the foot of the bed, Dib examined her more. "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine." She lied. "You?"

"It is noisy up there. All you can hear is them. Zim looked out there and it disturbed him. Disturbed me." Dib replied as he pulled out his phone. "I wonder if anyone is in the lab."

Making a rude sound, Gaz grumbled, "When is there not no one in that lab? You know someone is always there." Finishing her food, she put the plate aside to look at him point blank. "Are you thinking of going there?"

"It looks like it since Zim isn't interested in helping out. He doesn't mind keeping you safe, but other than that, he doesn't care." Dib turned on his phone to dial the lab. "Oh hey, Simmons. Surprised you are there."

Gaz got to hear a very one sided conversation making her just feel strange.

"Yeah, I'm going to try one more avenue where I'm at, and if that fails I'll head over. I'll talk to you soon." Dib hung up to feel Gaz's mood. "I know you hate this, but I'll be right back."

Watching him get off the bed, Gaz narrowed her eyes at the closed door. "Computer, I hate to request this but could you?" Raising up her dirty plate, the same arm came down to retrieve it. "Appreciate it."

Zim was leaning against the controls expecting him to confront him again and the way he came back out of her room, he was correct in that assumption as Dib left hardly no room to breath. "Even I like my personal space, Dib-stink."

"All this technology and you aren't even concerned that there might be a chance that they could get in here to come and eat you, Zim?" Dib asked forcefully. "Don't you care?"

 _'Well obviously if I have your sister in the other room_ ,' Zim thought. _'How many times do I have to sink that in his head?'_ "I wasn't bred to care and need I remind you that I'm taking care of your sister."

"Which either shows you care or you will use her against me one day."

Zim chuckled at that. "I wouldn't use her against you and yes, she gets my full respect. As for you, none."

"You both are always going around in circles. This has been happening for years." Gaz chimed in softly. "You haven't gotten any further since day one."

Zim studied how she walked out. She was keeping her bad leg straight due to the splint, and going easy on it as she stepped over to them. They both waited when she got nearer when he turned his seat towards her so she could sit down and with a press of another button a stand came up to gently raise her leg up to make it levitate. Dib watched the easy care Zim displayed in making her instantly comfortable.

"You are still thinking of going to the lab anyhow." Gaz added. "I know you want to be the hero, but Dib."

"Gaz, two reasons why I stayed down there in that basement so long was because of mom and because I was trying to find the cure from last time. It wasn't there. Since a lot of dad's top secret items are hidden and only our DNA unlocks them, I have no choice." Dib told her softly. "I know you hate this. I can see in how much your fist is wanting to punch me right now."

Relaxing her fist, she shook her head. "Look, I understand, but you have to be out there among those things and is that lab really secure?"

Being brave, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you remember how much fun we had breaking out of there that one time. You know the security there."

Rolling her eyes, she hissed. "Will I ever forget that time? No. No freaking way I won't."

"Also the possibility of it coming from our own damn scientists seem pretty damn strong."

"Oh well if that is the case, then I wouldn't mind punching someone out." As perked up as she felt there, she deflated. "You still have to be out there with them though. I don't like that." Gaz truly had no clue why Zim didn't want to get involved, but seeing as she didn't feel like forcing him right now, she added, "Please be careful out there because I know you don't want me coming and please call me. Wait I don't have my phone."

Seeing Dib's phone, Zim quickly snatched it away from him to program something in there and handed it back. "Secure line. Keep it between us."

"Uh thanks." Eyeing what he placed in, he put it away. "I'll talk to you and I'll be careful. I have a feeling you will be safe here. I have to have faith in that."

Zim didn't say a word to that as he silently moved to the elevator as he watched the exchange between them both. Funny that years ago she would threaten him and he had fear against his sister, now there seemed to be this respect from her. He clearly read worry from those eyes of hers as he watched them hug.

"If you don't come back I will find a way to doom you, Dib." Though it was a threat it was done in a lighthearted way.

"No other kind from you, Gaz. Love you." Joining Zim at the elevator they both stepped in and went up. "Now how will I do this?" He asked himself.

"I'll provide some cover fire for you to get you to your vehicle. The rest is up to you." Zim informed him pressing the pad to make the door see through. The only zombies out there were wandering around the street. "Good luck, I guess."

"Provide her something to punch when she gets frustrated. You know how she gets that way." His heartbeat was accelerated as he prepared himself for the mad dash out as he prepared his weapon he brought over from the house.

"Oh I remember, Dib-stink. I guess I finally get to kill some humans, even if they are already dead."

Dib won't remark out truly disturbing that sounded as the door opened and he quickly ran out pressing the key to open the door and start it. Not only a fresh human alerted the ones nearer to him, but anyone far from him turned at the sound of not only his car starting up, but the sound of Zim firing away. Dib should really fear how well of a shot he was even if some of them came from his base itself. Quickly checking the backseat for any other bodies, he sped off down the road hitting bodies along the way.

As for Zim and his base, the weaponry died down as quickly as it exploded. Zim re-secured the base and leaned against the wall to take a few short breaths before heading back down. Back in the lab, Zim glanced around figuring she went back to her room, and started to walk in that direction.

"She went to explore, Sir. She went down further." The Computer informed him.

"Huh? Take me to where she is." As much as he trusted her over her lousy brother, she still wasn't in any shape to do this right now. What if the squid were out? They had a habit of always breaking out.

Reaching the bowels, sort of speak, she was being eyed by several of them as they looked very interested in the tiny little morsel in front of them. Zim noticed her stance was calm and easy compared to his own whenever he was down there with them seeing as many times one of their tentacles would whip out unexpectedly to hit him against the wall and floor. Approaching her side he noticed how they always eyed him. Full of hate.

"Perhaps we should move away from this area." He said quietly watching tension appear in the one in front of him. "We should move NOW!" Lifting her quickly in his arms, he dashed away as a tentacle came down like a hammer in the very spot they were both in. Taking several rushed breaths in and out, he noticed her amused expression on her face. "Yes, that is normal. Next time don't come down here alone unless I'm with you."

"But you are with me now." She pointed out.

"But not before." Sighing, he looked down at her fully. "Your brother made it to the car and drove away. I'm sure he will call you soon."

Gaz could only nod as she scanned around her. "Any other thing that I might be interested in seeing?" She needed to distract her mind.

Smiling, he carried her off to another location instructing her to close her eyes. "You are perhaps the lightest thing I have ever carried in my life, little Gaz."

Gaz didn't respond to his remark as she felt the oddness of being hefted around like she had no opinion at all to it. It wasn't like it wasn't welcoming. He was very gentle with her. Feeling him stop and her body being placed down, she was surprised he placed her on his lap. She didn't know what to think now since this was the most body contact both of them ever did in their entire lives.

"Now open them."

Hearing his gentle request, she did to find herself in front of the largest tank full of nothing but luminous jellyfish. She faintly saw the different colors on them making her smile at how serene the scene was. "Why do you have these?"

"As much as I loathe water, I feel hypnotized by them. Relaxed."

"So you never planned on anything sinister with them?"

Smirking at the question, he understood why she would ask. "No. The squid over there are a different story, but these I find to be very beautiful. How many have gotten ill or killed by one of these. They appear so unassuming until you feel that sting and you know you need help."

"Deadly beauty." Gaz decided to say as she watched the largest one in the tank go by.

"Just like you."

Gaz gazed up at him feeling his eyes going into her soul. It was weird to think of it like that, but it was true. Reaching up to touch his face, she was curious until something snapped inside of her as she felt her hair being grabbed violently from behind jerking her back making her come face to face with her angry mother.

 _"This isn't how you were to be raised, Gazlene. You and I will be joined for eternity."_

Her mother's mouth came down to try to bite into her flesh. Gaz yelled and begged for her to stop as she struggled.

Zim's eyes went wider at how her eyes snapped shut like steel shutters before he actually saw how her hair was gripped in a ball to jerk her back. Her breathing was crazy. She was whimpering and crying. He didn't want to shake her so he held her close to him to whisper in her ear. "Gaz come back to Zim. Snap out of it. Tell her to go away. Snap out of it." Gaz's eyes opened up taking a second to focus before she wrapped her arms around him.

"It was her again, Zim."

She was shaking like a leaf in his arms. "Shhh, I'll protect you. I'm right here. I won't let her take you from me."

"Why am I fighting to stay alive?" Gaz muttered. Defeat finally showed in her. She hated feeling like a burden.

Standing up, Zim quickly took off towards the elevator with her in his arms. He was going to take the Voot. "Never talk like that, you hear me? I'm taking you to my space station.

* * *

 **A/N: Her mother attacking her isn't part of her imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ngrey! I can't believe I missed you. Come here you big so and so cause I'm giving you a hug. :) Well I'll give you a Gir since he keeps dancing on my head. I know you'll keep him in line. Where is the military and whatever else? Hmmmm well let me be honest in saying they obviously went "Oh screw this shit" and decided to rush off to some deserted island for a long siesta. I actually thought about that method of using them has been overdone so let us have someone with common sense work this problem out. Dib! Bow to the man. If I sound crazy to you, Ngrey then try having a migraine for several days and see how much sanity is left in you. Still I am serious about saying I missed you.**

 **Invader Johnny - You are getting Mini Moose. Since I know I forgot to write him in there I have to assume he is zooming all the way to your place. I know that Gaz is simply mind fucked right now since her mom is attacking her. How would you feel? I know it is strange coming from Gaz, but hey! I wrote this story out two years ago so I'm trying to edit this as best as possible. I even forgot how I wrote her part out. Dib and Zim... Not so much.**

 **Invader cami - Hey! How's it going? :)**

* * *

Arriving at the lab, Dib found himself greeted by a few guards to escort him in at the door was Simmons who started rattling off the events of last night while handing Dib some paperwork. Glancing it over, Dib just ended up stopping in mid-step. The epidemic reached world wide now. Reports were that people were not only being turned into zombies by bite marks, but also just a spot of acid on them. Dib continued reading as the wheels turned in his head only to be interrupted by Simmons.

"We managed to catch one to study."

Knowing they need to find a cure he wasn't liking this idea already. "Where do you have it?"

"This way, Sir." With a stiff wave of his hand, he led him down deeper in the bowels of the labs where they kept their more secure cells.

Listening to him still speak, Dib felt he needed to call Gaz to tell her he arrived, but had to see the area they really are keeping this thing. With the elevator stopped, they walked briskly to a secure area where Simmons opened it and Dib immediately spotted a face from the past, but the past wasn't too kind to Willy with all the bite marks on him and the missing arm. Dib grimaced at the sight, but Willy saw a potential new something to eat as the drool came pooling out of his mouth to land around his feet melting them, but not the floor, as he hit his confines with his one attached arm.

"Willy." Dib said out loud. He wasn't the smartest kid in school, but it still wasn't something he deserved. "Did you manage to take some blood samples?"

"Yes we did and we are still cycling through them."

"Why is it taking so long?" Dib ignored the thumps from the cell as he regarded the scientists milling around.

"The problem is that it ate through some of the equipment. The blood. We have to try other methods."

"I have faith in everyone, but I need to search some private records of my dads. I hope he still has something that can help us out. You'll know how to get me, Simmons." Glancing back to Willy who now was licking his stump, Dib winced. "We'll find a cure to this."

* * *

Zim's idea was to bring them to his space station believing it will be far enough to get her away from what has been happening with her. After loading her into the Voot, he sat her petite body next to his instead of the ground. He told her he had been too lazy fixing the transporters since that one time when she helped her brother escape.

"That is very lazy indeed, Zim." She quipped. "Why?"

"I guess it is nice to fly my Voot." Was his only given reason as they cut through the atmosphere to be instantly greeted by darkness. "If you had a chance, which would you choose using a transporter or a Voot?"

"I love the flying part myself, so I chose flying."

Taking a look at her leg he would have to inspect it again. "You surprised me in your skill there."

"Yeah? Well I did beat your ass while you were inside Dib's body." She mentioned while smirking.

"That was you?"

"Of course. Dib sucks at games and I don't."

"I had no clue." Seeing his space station in view, he readied the bay doors to receive them.

"That ego of yours blinds you, Zim. You weren't even trying." Seeing him pout at that last remark, she added, "Oh come on, Zim, did you know how much you could of accomplished on this planet if you didn't let that ego blind you? I know you have a brain in your head."

Zim remained quiet as he flew into the docking bay and concentrated on his usual tasks before he stood up after he put up his canopy. Reaching down to lift her up, he extended his pak legs out to climb out, and still not a word was said as he walked to his computer lab to place her on the table there to begin removing her wrap and splint.

"Did I offend you?" Came her quiet question.

Shaking his head, he had something extend to take a scan of her knee, and watched as the readings came up on screen. Gaz watched silently as she studied her knee aptly on screen seeing no broken bone. It did feel weak, but it wasn't broken. After she finished studying that, she went to study him to notice how silent he had become prompting her to lay fully on her back to look up at a ceiling that was just like the base back on Earth. She felt mesmerized by it when she felt jolted by the feeling of his hands touching her leg making her sit back up.

"I just need to have you move your leg a little, Gaz." He said as a way of explanation noticing her startled expression.

"You could of said something." Bending her knee, she tried to do it so it wouldn't expose a certain area of herself, before straightening it. "Feels a little weak."

"Understandable. Give me your hands." Waiting for her to place her delicate hands in his, he led her down off the table gingerly. "Walk for me." Taking a few steps back, she step forward towards him. Continuing on, he finally asked. "How is that?"

"Just weak, but I know it will be fine." She informed him. Feeling him pull his hands away from hers, she grasped them tighter. "In my own way, I was trying to give you a compliment."

"I know."

"What is the matter? Lately, you have been acting more distant than ever. I've been trying to talk to you at school, and you walk in the other direction like I have a disease. I thought you liked me." Gaz thought that since they were finally alone together that this was the time to speak. "I thought that we were friends."

"We are, little Gaz. Just things have been on my mind that I don't know what to say lately." Making sure she released one of his hands, he smiled at her. "Zim is sorry for that. One day I'll share it with you."

"You better."

Even though she sounded serious, he saw the playful light in her eyes. "I swear it, little Gaz. Now let me show you around."

"Okay. I hate the fact I haven't heard anything from my brother yet."

Leading her away, Zim opened his mouth to say something when the Computer alerted them of a call coming through. "Speak of the devil." Having the call connected he greeted him first. "Dib-stink?"

"You know that I don't stink." Came his irritated response.

"Perhaps not, but it irritates you." Zim said sniggering.

Pinching his side, Gaz decided to interrupt them. "You made it?"

"Yes I made it. I've been sifting through dad's files all this time and nothing so far. Some of the scientists managed to capture one of them to study." Dib replied.

"Wait! Is that even safe? I'm not fond of something like that in the same building with you."

Making a sound she couldn't identify, Dib told her, "I really am not either, but I was in there long enough to see the acid not affecting the ground of the cell itself. We found out that this is now spread out globally and it isn't isolated. Honestly, Gaz I am far more comfortable with you in Zim's company than in the company of one of these things."

"Oh hey, Zim! Dib is practically giving us permission to have sex now."

Zim's eyes widened up, but quickly calmed though Dib sounded like he was having a heart attack. "WHAT?! GAZ! Don't say things like that. You better not be serious."

"I swear, Dib I am just joking. I think you won't be satisfied unless I remain a virgin for the rest of my life. I just needed to say something to ease my nerves because I really hate you in the same building as one of those." Gaz said calmly.

"Oh thank god. Don't do that to me again, but you want to know who the zombie is? It is Willy from school."

"Dumb Willy?" Both Zim and Gaz asked.

"The same. It is far more sadder now." Taking a deep breath, Dib said, "I better keep looking and Gaz please take care. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah same here too, Genius." Falling silent, Gaz felt Zim quietly lead her away without a word.

* * *

Emerging from the house, dead eyes glanced around. Quietly the figure shuffled off to the location their memory still had the last bits of synopsis happening to it. Each time it ran to something she couldn't really consider her own kind, she hissed spitting acid in its face as it let out a blood curdling screech. Dirty rotten teeth showed as she broke out in an evil grin at watching the poor figure fall victim. First she will seek revenge because if she was alive he had to be, but first she needed fuel. Seeing a human huddled in the bushes, she cocked her head to quietly reach her victim. A victim that didn't know its own fate until she ripped into their flesh.

The cries of their poor pitiful screams never felt so good. As she wiped her mouth off, she felt something disappearing from her. She felt something being taken away. Where was he taking her?

* * *

Yawning and finding her knee hurting now, Gaz stumbled against Zim. "Tired and my knee is starting to ache." Feeling him lift her up again, she was beginning to feel like a rag doll. "Seriously, you enjoying picking me up?"

Zim laughed lightly at that question. "I find that I do. Be happy I'm not using you as a shield."

"Be happy I never got a chance to beat the living shit out of you that day."

Walking into the only bedroom with the largest bed he had, and had no clue why he wanted it so big, he placed her down almost giggling at the sheer size of it compared to her petite frame. "You had plenty of chances. Why didn't you?"

Removing her shirt to leave her tank top on, she went to lay on her side to face him. "The truth is after watching when Dib scared you into the puddle after you put me down, and watching you writhing around in pain I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I think you suffered enough."

"Gaz Membrane? Compassionate? I'm shocked." Zim mocked placing a hand over his chest.

"Jerk. Next time I'll beat your ass."

"I welcome it."

Gaz didn't know what to take of the facial expression he was giving her as she felt her eyes snap close seemingly on their own accord. For Zim he studied her while she slept and couldn't believe someone who can act so intense all the time look incredibly peaceful when she was asleep. Mind unreadable to any other, he stood up to leave her sleep to some of his own thing while maintaining a monitor in here.

* * *

Dib was almost hitting his head against the table. He didn't find a thing. Where could he of hid it? Angered he went to look into the external monitors to see anything out there. Oh look, more zombies. Of course there were, but one did stand out making him pull up a close up on the figure. Getting up quickly, he ran out of the office alerting Simmons and most of the guards to meet him up on the observation level. Standing there, he watched as the lone figure try to get in, but he kept hitting himself against the hard door. Being joined by Simmons and the Guards, he pointed down.

"Is that really him?" One of the guards wondered awestruck.

"That's my dad." Dib spoke quietly. Almost too quietly to the point that hardly no one heard him, but Simmons almost fell down trying to get a close look at his former employer. "I wonder if anything is still working inside his head to help us out. An old cure."

"I take it you didn't find anything in his files." Simmons sounded upset.

"No, but honestly he is more worth it to us than Willy right now."

"Yes, seeing as that one hardly has a lower body anymore."

Dib honestly didn't want to visualize it as it looked like his own dad seemed more stable looking in spite of him running into the door. "Be careful in how you apprehend him. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Yes, Sir!" The guards called out as they all moved away from them.

"As much as you may want to see your loved ones again this is never the way to see them." Dib whispered out sadly.

"I hear you although I was adopted, but I looked up to your father and it is sad to see him in this state." Simmons agreed patting his now boss on the shoulder. "You know we can figure this out, Sir."

"I know. I do have faith in us." Dib watched as the guards moved in to trap his dad, knock him out, and drag him inside. How did they figure in how to knock one of those suckers out? Dib wondered.

* * *

Her body was pulled violently into the stormy windy night. Scratches marred her once flawless skin as the dim moonlight still managed to light up her pale skin. Gaz clawed valiantly at the ground to stop her from being pulled so harshly. Her breathing felt like it stopped several times. She pleaded for mercy and she never was one to plead. She made others plead. Blood started appearing from below showing how badly she was being dragged. Her hair was plastered across her face and she called out to the one she hoped would help her in spite of his aversion to water. She even called to her brother till she was raised up in the air, flipped over and tossed to the ground. Gaz cried at the assault as the face of her attacker came into play. Her voice was not working from the abuse she was receiving.

 _"No one to help you daughter."_

Gaz tried to move backwards away from her. She swore she heard Zim's voice making her want to look back, but she was frightened at the scene in front of her.

 _"Soon we will be together."_ Her mother promised moving to touch her.

Gaz went to cry out only to be jerked to reality when she was back in Zim's arms in his space station. Happy, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and curled her small body against him. She was afraid to cry knowing it might hurt him since she didn't catch the faintest hint of paste on him. "It was her again, Zim. Dragging me. Scratching at me. Told me that there is no one to help me."

Zim clenched his eyes shut at hearing the painful gasps coming from her voice as he rocked her. "I came as fast as I could."

Separating her face to look him in the eyes, she mostly just wanted to see a friendly face. "I heard you calling my name. I heard you."

Zim ran his hand in her hair stroking it as he enjoyed the feeling of the strands moving along his naked claws. It looks like he will need to help the Dib-stink after all. Looking into her amber pools he felt like a sap with all the thoughts he was thinking when he felt that pull to those lips of hers. This was his friend, but it was someone he wanted for so long. "I'll do anything for you, little Gaz." He whispered as he pressed his lips gently against hers. He hoped she wouldn't object, but the pressure he felt back from her showed her willingness too.

Gaz almost could of smiled if they weren't in such a stressful situation, but this felt too good. She never minded the physical contact with him when it came to him placing a hand on her arm, shoulder or hand. Even her waist or back. In fact he was the only one she never beat the living snot out of. Of course this added fuel to the fire with the guys at school believing already that since she was a freak she had to be kinky as well and to be friends with Zim just proved how kinky she was. She did get to kick a lot of those guys asses and only a few times, Zim did as well. One thing she never stopped people from assuming was them thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. If they felt like thinking that, to her it was fine because out of anyone in school he was the only one good enough to know.

As it was all feeling even better to them both, Gaz felt yanked back, and strangled. Eyes fully open, Gaz heard the muffled sounds of Zim trying to get to her, but it was mostly her mother's face with her hands around her. _"I didn't teach my daughter to be with someone like that! He'll be just as bad as your father was to me."_

Gaz was crying out and kicking at air, till Zim broke through to place her in his arms once more. "We have to talk to Dib about this." Gaz murmured. "She was here right now strangling me, Zim. Told me that she didn't teach her daughter to be with someone like that."

Feeling her body wracked with sobs now against him, it took a lot of strength not to move away from her. Now a dead woman doesn't want him to be with Gaz? His whole life no one wants him around. He gets exiled, he comes here and no one accepts him. Well true he wanted to take over the planet, but he did want to spare her. When he gets told to die by his own leaders it makes it hard for him to keep his grip, but he was grateful to this girl in front of him for keeping him around. Although his feelings for her grew day by day, he was still made to keep away from her by everyone around her. Mostly Dib and now her own mother who was attacking her own flesh and blood.

Thoughts jumbled up how, he removed her off his lap to stand up. Zim knew this might question their kiss, but he started cursing in Irken very loudly before collapsing on the ground on his knees.

"Zim?"

Her concern was there in her voice while he kept his head bowed.

* * *

Dib approached his dad in his cell as his father stood there with his arms held akimbo to his sides while he still wore his lab coat, which was now dirty, and wearing his goggles still. Dib hoped he would at least talk. Help them at least for one final time.

"Dad, can you understand me?" It took a minute or two, but Membrane nodded his head. "Good. Do you know what is going on here?" No nod, not a shake of the head, just a voice that made Dib almost choke on his own saliva. It was sad to hear dad's once strong voice become reduced to a trash heap.

"Nnh... Son raise up dead?"

"I was studying vibrations and its affects on plants." He entailed the study to his dad slowly watching as his father cocked his head.

"That can't be what happened then." His father said.

"Dad where is the cure from last time?" Dib wondered as he almost placed his hand on the cell.

"Head. In head."

Great, now they need to attach things to his head to read his mind, Dib thought.

"Acid. Be aware of acid." Membrane muttered as he lulled his head up as if wondering when the ceiling got there.

"Became aware of it early on. I was in the basement with Gaz when we found out about it happening and then mom emerged from the basement floor dad. We saw the acid coming out of her. Why was mom in our basement?" Dib demanded.

"She queen of us all. She commands. I hide from her."

Dib stood even closer. "Did you kill mom?" He whispered.

"No. Loved her."

"Then why was she in the basement." A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he studied his dad's face.

"Save Gaz. She wants to take over her soul. Body." Membrane warned as he leaned to the side.

"Who? Mom?"

Head falling to his side as if really tired, Membrane moaned out, "Yessssssssssssss."

"Is she going to kill, Gaz?" Dib was scared.

"Yesssssssssssssssssss."

Horrified, Dib stepped back to leave. He had to reach Zim's base and talk to Gaz in person. This was in no way a telephone conversation so he called up Zim's base to inform the Computer he is coming back over to share news face to face with them.


	6. Chapter 6

After his breakdown, they instantly left to head back to Earth after hearing that Dib was coming back over. Zim was initially quiet as Gaz laid quietly against him. While he enjoyed the feeling of her next to him, he was afraid for her too. How do you defend someone from someone who is not dead? Zim had no clue. He was confused. Less confused now with how she shifted to make herself comfortable.

"So you will tell, Dib about this."

Moving a finger across his stomach, she answered him in a very simple yes answer. "Is this why you have been withdrawn from me lately? Your feelings for me?"

"Yes." It was an instant reply making him feel a shift from her till he felt the tiniest kiss along his jaw line making him let out a very unsteady breath.

Shifting herself higher, Gaz moved to his neck, then his cheeks. "I've been having feelings for you too, Zim."

Stopping his ship, he fully wrapped her up in his arms to kiss her fully. Things he hoped when he brought her up here was mostly to get her away from the threat, but it followed her anyhow. He did hope for some more alone time, but this was his first thought, he wanted her safe. He enjoyed the feeling of her against him, but he was afraid making him pull away. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid. I'm fine if I'm the one being attacked, but you, it makes me afraid for you for once."

"Perhaps, Dib will have some insight since he has been dealing with the paranormal all his life. Hopefully he will have a way of getting rid of it." Kissing his neck one more time, she settled back down against him.

"Seems like something is always getting in between us." Zim stated as he flew the Voot back to Earth.

* * *

After parking his car in front of Zim's base, Dib scanned all around him seeing some of those zombies coming towards him. Letting out a strangled sigh, he ran out of the car shooting at some while he noticed Zim's base come to life to aim at some as well. Forgetting about opening up the gate to the yard, Dib jumped over it, and ran up to the door that opened up for him. Running inside, he instantly shut the door surprised he wasn't out of breath. He guessed all that running around with Zim really did pay off in the end.

Finding a can shoved at his face from a happy, Gir, Dib accepted it. "Thanks." Opening it up, he chugged most of it down. "Zim down in the lab I assume." Gir merely shrugged, but at least the Computer took the time to answer.

"They are heading back now as we speak."

"They? He has my sister?" Dib straightened up. "Why?"

"That is something for them to say. They'll be here soon so head down and wait for their return."

The order was brisk without its usual tone to it as Dib did as he was instructed. Why would Zim take Gaz to space? I mean he wanted her safe, but there had been something odd with Zim's behavior since he got here.

* * *

Arriving back, Zim helped Gaz out of the cruiser to be surprised with a peck on the cheek from her. "Just in case he duct tapes my mouth from preventing me from doing that." Gaz joked weakly.

"Dib-stink wouldn't do that to his sister." Placing her on the ground, he took her hand to escort her to the elevator. "You know he would do much for you."

Gaz almost growled at that, but she relinquished it when she said, "I know." Releasing his hand, she smiled up at him. "We both don't want to hear the same mantra from him."

"Stay away from my sister. Yeah, I know." Zim mused as they went down to see the very large question mark on Dib's face the second he came into view. "Let the games begin."

Waiting for them to leave the elevator, Dib studied both of their faces before falling on Gaz's leg. "You feeling better there?"

"It's just a little weak, but I'll be fine. No broken bones to be seen." She answered walking over to the chair to sit down at. "Glad you made it back alive."

"After this I really don't need a work out for a month." Dib told her as he felt this tension in the air. "I shouldn't complain about this right now, but why did you take my sister to space, Zim?"

"He was doing it to protect me, Dib." Gaz interjected knowing it was her responsibility to tell him. "First night I was here I had this dream. I was being attacked in this dream by our own mother. I was being strangled and Zim heard me that night and came to my aide to pull me out of it. I wasn't attacked any more during the night while he sat on the chair in there. After you left, I was in front of the tanks with Zim, and out of no where I was yanked back with her voice talking to me." Sniffling she felt her skin crawl and her hand shake. "He brought me to his space station in hopes of getting me away from that, but it followed me there. She attacked me twice more, Dib."

"Tell me everything she said to you, Gaz." Dib said patiently. Hearing his sister recall everything along with every word, Dib couldn't help but almost let his panic show. He watched how his often unshakable sister was clearly disturbed along with Zim. "I can't even say this is a poltergeist when she is a zombie and this stuff never occurred until most recently. It is demonic though."

"Anything that can be done to stop this?"

Dib looked up at Zim with some surprise in his face. "Really? Something you aren't telling me, Zim?"

"Dib." Gaz quietly pleaded through his name alone to stop him from confronting him. "I have to echo his sentiment there."

"Most of the time it is an answer that still isn't that great since it ends up backfiring and ends up costing the victim." Approaching her, he got on his knees. "I seen the way she looked at you after she came up, but who knew it would be like this." Putting a hand on hers, he scanned her eyes. "Dad is now in my lab. We captured him. At least he can communicate a little."

"What did he say?" Gaz inquired letting Dib tell her what their dad informed him making her clutch her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick now."

"Gaz we'll find a way. There is no way I'm letting her have you. Do you trust me?" Dib asked.

"I do."

"I'll stay with you when you sleep to observe you if that is fine." When she nodded, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Dib." Waiting for Dib to turn to face him, Zim informed him, "I'm willing to help out now."

Without wanting to look into the why of why he wanted to help him, Dib nodded his head to him. "I guess you will have your methods on where you want to start out from."

"Indeed. Computer! Start analyzing those infected Earth smellies out there. Locate a point of origin on where this originated from so we can localize the strain." Zim ordered.

"Analyzing and it will take time." The Computer droned out.

"Just as long as it doesn't take 20 years to do so."

"I can guarantee you less time than that." It informed him back.

Zim went over next to Gaz and Dib. "You think I want to touch one of those things? Ugh. I don't have to touch something in order to diagnose it."

"Good for you, for me I'm still curious how they figured out how to contain a zombie. Especially one that produces acid." Dib still felt a little confused by that.

"Best one to ask is dad himself. I doubt you will get it from those lackeys." Gaz hazarded the best thing to say.

"Great! I get to ask zombie dad. I truly am insane after all." Dib wasn't being mean to her or to himself, he just felt under stress with everything and now knowing from Gaz that she was being attacked. Looking at their odd expressions, he added, "Sorry, just stressed. We all are."

"Perhaps you need to get laid after this." Gaz joked. "I can't because I'm not allowed."

Talk about an uncomfortable subject she broached upon, but at first she felt she had her brother keeping tabs of her virtue and now her own mother. She had the bonafied chastity belt in living and zombie form. Zim offered her the tiniest of smiles to try to give her comfort, but he wasn't happy himself, while Dib almost looked like he was close to a heart attack.

"We'll get into stuff like that much later on, okay, Gaz?" Dib asked.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Husband, captured. No clue where her son is, but though she feels where her daughter may be it still doesn't help her with the location. Only one location there was and it was somewhere in space. She was with an alien. An alien her own son didn't approve and she didn't either. That alien was filthy in her opinion against her daughter. She sensed her daughter may be pure in the physical, she had those demons that weren't hidden. Her daughter and her were different in personality, and in height, but very similar in how they looked in real life. She will be re-born again. She will triumph.

* * *

Gaz was scared to fall asleep, but there she was back in that bedroom with Dib sitting in the seat watching out for her. She eased her breathing down to relax before finding herself wandering around aimlessly somewhere's. Where was she now? She heard coyote's in the background along with a bird calling out, but she was mostly in darkness before finding herself in front of a gravestone that was large enough to fit every family members name down. Right now it had her parent's name before her name became illuminated. Gaz stepped back wishing to get away.

 _"Finally, you shall soon see your own demise, and soon my re-birth will begin."_

Gaz whirled around to spot her own mother floating down to her. She had no clue if she said anything before turning to take a run for it. Gaz panicked. It was un-Gaz like of her to do so, but she never encountered something like this, and with her own mother. If that truly was her mother.

Running and gasping and hoping that Dib could hear her, Gaz was soon lifted in the air and tossed so far, she felt dizziness prevail as she tried to right herself until a hand clasped her ankle roughly.

 _"Behave, Gazlene. Listen to your mother."_

Gaz's tears were clouding her vision even as she was lifted in the air again and slammed down on her back. _"Mom, please, why are you doing this to me?"_

No answer to her question as her rough hands clasped around her neck strangling her. _"You will give your life to me."_

Unable to speak, but to hit at her, she tried to keep her mouth from biting into her. 'Please, Dib wake me now,' she thought frantically.

Dib's eyes grew wider as he saw her lift out of bed and hand marks were made on her neck. Dib flew up on that bed placing her in his arms. "Mom! You will leave Gaz alone this instant! You have no business in doing this to your own daughter! This isn't love. This is hate that you are doing. Gaz doesn't deserve it." He shouted out.

Gaz heard him along with her mother as she looked up towards the dark sky, before whispering to her daughter. _"This isn't over, Gazlene."_

Gaz's eyes shot open to gaze directly into Dib's own eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "She told me it isn't over. She heard you, but she said it isn't over."

Kissing her temple, he continued holding her. "We'll put a stop to this. We'll put a stop to this." Dib promised.

For the rest of the night, she refused to allow him to leave her side. Gaz felt she was just this young tiny kid again who was once so afraid that she snuck into her brother's room in order to seek some comfort.

* * *

In the morning, Dib came out of the bedroom to see Zim just casually sitting there tapping his hand against the panel in deep thought. "She had another thing happen last night."

"I heard."

Once again Zim's voice was back to distracted and possibly cold. "I stayed in there while she washed up, she is just dressing up and will come out any second. Any results yet?"

Zim looked angry. "Not yet."

"Zim, what is happening to you?" Dib asked in a hushed whisper.

"Why ask when it doesn't matter to you?" Zim practically sneered his response. "Let us concentrate on your sister.

In the reflection of the monitor, Dib spotted Gaz coming out of her room with her arms crossed across her chest lending a slight peak over to Zim when he noticed the concern in his face. Mouth opening slightly he saw the pieces come together. "You like my sister more than you care to admit." Dib said softly. "Zim, I..."

"Save it. I know how you feel for me." Getting up from his seat, he let Gaz sit down in his place as he took a couple steps away knowing how the remaining family members feel about him.

Gaz noticed him move away from her making the situation at hand sting more than before, but decided to say, "He wants to go back to the lab and question dad again."

"When do you plan on doing that?" Zim inquired.

"Now actually." Watching how his sister frowned, he went down on his knees in front of her. "I know you hate it. I hate it too, but we have to stop this, Gaz. Not only we have to stop a whole apocalypse, we have to stop mom from attacking you." Clearing some hair away from her face, he looked directly into her eyes. "You mean so much to me."

"Promise me you will be safe or I'll send you to a nightmare world myself."

Kissing her temple, he whispered, "I promise and I know he'll take care of you. Love you."

"Love you too." Mouth twitching a little, she hugged him quickly.

Separating, he took another look at her before Zim and himself went up where they rode the elevator in silence, and went to the front door with his weapon already in hand. Giving Zim another look, he didn't know what else to say.

"I was exiled on my planet and told to deactivate. If I went to my own planet they would deactivate me. My life is here, although what life is it when so many but one hate me?" Zim informed him before holding his hand up. "Don't answer and don't comment. Gaz and I are friends. In essence, she saved me, but what is the use when even her own mother doesn't want me near her? Right now, Gaz is important so stay safe for her sake, and I guess we'll talk soon."

Dib could see that he didn't want him commenting to what he said so he told him, "Thanks and yeah we'll talk soon."

Opening the door, Zim and the houses defenses came back up to provide cover till he reached the car and was safely away. After that was done, Zim secured the door, and leaned against it to face Gir.

"Awe mastah... It'll be alright." Gir said in a sympathetic way.

Appreciating him at least trying, Zim smiled weakly at him as he went down to rejoin Gaz who was still sitting in the chair. "He made it to his car and left." Gaz nodded at that. "Gaz?"

"I'm just thinking, Zim, and I wish I could hold you right now."

They both were silent in their thoughts even if they both swore they heard someone laughing at them from beyond.

* * *

 **Just to explain about zombie mom is that she is very much whacked out from being insane and having a brain that has eaten away. She may have a feeling where Gaz went, but sometimes her own level of thinking isn't quite clear to know where she is currently located. Yay! The author gave you a plausible hole possibly. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Running into the area his father was kept, he was relieved to see him still in the same condition though he kept on holding his hands up in the air with his fingers grasping on something imaginary looking as if he was studying something.

"Dad, it's Dib. I'm back." To his dad's credit he lowered his arms down to regard him with interest. "I hope you can still understand me. Can you?"

"You were once insane."

Dib squinted one of his eyes at that last word. "I never was, but that is besides the point." He mumbled under his breath. "Dad, there is an issue with Gaz. Mom is attacking her. She is trying to take over her body. She won't stop. Do you know anything about this?"

Lulling his head back and forth, Membrane groaned out as his mouth moved though no words were being heard. "She is the Queen of us all. She is going to make Gaz sacrifice herself for her to live again. She won't stop." Head bows down.

Dib's mind raced. "Dad, she can't do that. Can't you make her stop this? This is your daughter. A daughter who loved you and craved to have her father around constantly. Do you want this to happen?" That might be too many questions for him, but Dib was panicking.

Groaning out, Membrane slammed against the cell it was in by pounding with his hands. "Make formula. She won't stop. She will never stop. You have to make her."

Stepping back after that suddenly violent display, Dib took a deep breath to calm himself. "Will you help us in that formula? It will be your last great contribution to this planet." He had to appeal to him. His now zombie blood should help out in figuring this out. "Please dad."

Head falling to the side, he nodded in almost a comical way. "Will try."

"Thanks, dad." Knowing he couldn't touch him through the partition, Dib placed his hand on it across from his fathers hand. At least he didn't try to gnaw at him for doing that.

* * *

It felt ridiculous in some way to be separated like this in this big room, Gaz thought as she watched Zim go through some figures while she sat across the room looking at him. She felt like screaming and jumping up and down at the frustration she was feeling just because her undead mother doesn't want her near the alien. It is like Dib in the paranormal sense. Will she scream out, 'Stay away from my daughter!' as Dib screams out something similar?

"Hey, I have an idea." Gaz chimed out.

Turning to look at her small form across the way, Zim tried not to think of their forced separation. "And that is?"

"Release those squid guys out there, but first sick it on my mom." Gaz replied. "What do you think of that idea?"

Narrowing one of his eyes in thinking about that possibility, he almost smiled. "Let us keep that up there on the list."

"Do you want something to eat?" Damn she was bored feeling helpless.

"Uh sure. You going up there?"

"Yeah, I need something to do so let me be useful." Standing up, she wandered to the lift. "Don't stop me now or I'll scream from the uselessness I've been feeling."

Smiling at her, he nodded. "Be careful. I know Gir is up there."

"I will." Stepping inside the elevator it brought her up to the house level allowing her to step out to see Gir playing a video game with headphones on. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed some stuff for the both of them while almost shuddering at the sound of the scrapping outside. Grabbing a couple of drinks and some sandwiches, she went back down on the lift.

Back down, he didn't seem to have moved since she left as she wandered over to him with the food to hand it to him. "Here." She said gently giving him the sandwich and drink.

"Thanks." Taking it, his hand brushed against hers making him want to chance something, but not willing to hurt her. "What was Gir doing?"

"Playing a video game." Walking to the examination table she placed the food down, and came back up to him grabbing him by his collar to bring him down for a quick kiss. "I had to." Stepping away from him, she grabbed her food to retire on her seat across the room again.

Quickly turning around, Zim marched down to her enjoying how her amber orbs took him in as she looked up. Bending down swiftly, he kissed her back a bit more deeply then her own kiss before pulling back. "I had to."

Gaz smiled at his sly grin that formed on his face before she bit into her sandwich. She did admire how he looked from behind. No, Gaz none of those thoughts while the evil mom is trying to attack you, Gaz admonished herself silently.

* * *

Reviewing the latest formula, Dib took another test run outside on the upper deck as a zombie came up towards the building missing half of its arm. Pulling out a small air gun, he placed the tiny container in, aimed, and fired at the creature. Studying it, the creature looked irritated as it looked up to see the humans standing above it before it hit the building. Dib looking towards the others knew it was back to the drawing board.

When he went below to review the ingredients to his father, his dad raised up his one hand in the air. "Times like this you may need to mist it around."

"I know you aren't saying this is correct." Dib told him.

"Ha ha, no it isn't, but you are close. You are so very close."

Funny how his father could be coherent at times when he spoke to him, and then go into a dead lull.

* * *

Issuing out a strong sigh, Zim slammed his hands against his panel startling Gaz, and making her come up next to him as he stood there silently. Looking at his profile, his eyes were half lidded as he looked down with a deep frown on his face. She wanted to touch him to break him out of his silence, but waited knowing he would speak soon. Zim not speaking for too long would be the oddest thing to her.

"Your house." His voice was low. Unhappy. "Your own house. The answer is there."

"You aren't saying that my brother is responsible for this are you?"

Turning to look over at her, he shrugged. "Possibly not intentionally, but that is where I see the point of origin."

"So what now?"

"I go over there into your basement since that is where your lab is." Zim told her as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You can't go in there without me though. Sorry, even the great all mighty Zim had trouble breaking into that lab." Gaz pointed out as if it was her own obvious answer.

Taking a chance, he gently took her hand. "No, Gaz. It is too dangerous, you must stay here."

"It is dangerous for you too, and sorry you have to bring me or else you can't get in there." Gaz squeezed his hand gently.

"Zim hates this plan all of a sudden." Cursing out in Irken, he stepped away from her nervous about placing her in danger.

"Or we can release some squids out there." She said again. "Let them gnaw on something different than Irken."

He knew she was trying to be lighthearted as she said that last part making his desire to hold her far more greater. "Zim still hates this plan. The squid idea I'm fine with, but if I get them back I know they'll be worse."

"True, or worse."

"What could be worse than that? Zombie Squids times ten. Think about it!" Zim flailed his arms around as if it was enough to paint a huge picture.

"Yeah, and there other things I just thought about. Things that take a huge list that we don't have time for. So come on, Zim let us get in your Batjet right now." Gaz quipped almost seriously.

Reaching out to her, he placed her against him. "You choose the weirdest time to be funny, little Gaz."

"And you chose the weirdest time to get all serious and hardly all Zim-like." Gaz accused back playfully.

Pressing his forehead against her lightly, he dropped his hands down taking one of her hands in his. "Victory will be ours then soon, my demoness." He said as he lead her away up to the Voot.

* * *

 _"Oh dear husband of mines, why did you bury me in that basement? You realize the torture I endured? I guess not since you mostly wanted to work." The Mrs lamented through her bond._

 _"I did it. Did it to see if I can save you. You were brought to me per my request and I was determined to save you." Membrane informed her back. "I didn't do that out of spite."_

 _"A cemetary or cremation would of been preferred though. The basement sounds like you killed me yourself. Though I think you have in your own way."_ Pushing another zombie out of her way, she spat on their head.

 _"How could you say that? I love you still today." He told her sincerely. "Why must you torture, Gaz?"_

 _"She is my second coming."_

 _There was a pause from him. "You are hurting your own daughter for no good reason. We are both dead so let us be joined back together." He pleaded. "It will be like a second marriage."_

 _"Re-think that once you see me in Gaz's body."_

In his cell, Membrane spat down on the ground letting the floor sizzle around him as he avoided himself in the process. _"You are sick. You would never harm your children before. When did evil enter your life?"_

 _It was her turn to pause. "I have made up my mind. Be quiet with yourself, Alex. Farewell."_

* * *

Landing on her deck, both Zim and Gaz left the Voot and went inside with Zim in the front and her in the back. Seeing that they were safe so far, they continued on cautiously making their way downstairs. Going to the lab's door, she did a retina scan allowing the door to pop open. Once again he led the way downstairs as she directed him. Calling for something in his pak, he had it placed in his hand as he did a scan around.

Hearing the scanner making a noise, Zim went to the hole that brought out her mother. "It is inside here." Bringing out his pak leg it had a clamp attached to it.

Not saying a word, Gaz just felt an odd sound coming forth almost hypnotizing her. Body swayed a little and she felt speechless as she stared at Zim's back as he fished whatever he needed out of that hole. She placed her hands on her ears to stop the sound, but it already reached into her head making her feet move on their own. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't speak.

"I almost have it." He informed her as he continued reaching into the dark crevice.

* * *

The latest formula dropped the undead after he misted them. Smiling a little at that, he laughed when it truly was a success. Informing all the scientists to make a larger formula, they will all get into the hover vehicles and also load them onto crop dusters to spray down every one of them. The only thing he didn't want to do was place it on his own father just yet. If his mother some how escapes the spray than they might need him to communicate with her. Though Dib wanted to remain positive.

After 20 minutes, the formula was done in a larger vat, distributed, and every one set out in different locations to start spraying. He even sent the formula off to other institutes with explicit instructions on what to do all over the country.

* * *

Lifting a broken glass container with just a little bit of liquid still inside of it, Zim got out another scanner to read the substance still unaware of what was happening to Gaz behind him. Truly it wasn't completely dangerous on its own, but judging by his readings and the vibrations that were set off from Dib it was bad enough. It lent the undead the gift of acid along with bringing them new life.

"Why would this be in here though?" Zim wondered out loud as he placed it on the table to find himself facing against a couple of zombies himself with no Gaz around. "Gaz!"

Gaz wandered upstairs in a dreamlike state. She passed the zombies without a care to them and them to her as she was beckoned up. Reaching the living room, she faltered a bit as she swayed before being called upstairs again. Inside her mind fought, but her legs obeyed as she went up the stairs in a almost laborious way. Reaching the top there, she shuffled her steps to the middle of the entire hallway as if waiting before her trancelike state left. Blinking her eyes, she looked around her in caution worrying more for Zim than herself.

"Hello, Gazlene." Her mom's voice came seemingly out of no where as she grabbed her arm prompting Gaz to turn back to kick her away. Running away from her, she felt her mom's hands grab her by the hips and throw her back down the hallway making Gaz cry out in pain. "Is that a way to treat your mother?"

Breath leaving her, Gaz was weak as she tried to crawl on her back away from her advancing demonic mother. "Go away." She begged.

Smiling a rotten toothed smile down at her, she quickly jumped to cover Gaz's body. Gaz kicked and punched at her. She kept her drool away from her along with her bites regardless how weak she was already feeling. Gaz was crying out from the strain. "Mom. No." Seeing her mom get on her knees, she dragged her down the hall again as she tried to kick at her. "ZIM!"

From below, Zim heard Gaz's panicked screaming making him take out his gun to fire in their heads. Two more of the undead joined the other two while he was down there, and being aware of the acid still, he made a mad dash upstairs to Gaz.

"He won't help you. That dirty alien will never help you, daughter." Her mother promised against Gaz's struggles. Reaching down to her uncovered leg, she brought her teeth down biting in making Gaz's scream out more. Bringing her bloody mouth up, she smiled down to Gaz. "We will soon be joined for eternity, my beautiful daughter." Placing her dirty hands down on her head, she tilted her head up to start chanting something.

Gaz was in pain. She felt shock starting to settle over her as she kept begging to stop it with teary eyes. She also saw a couple of familiar pak legs come out to grab her mothers head to bring her as far away as possible before a couple more penetrated her head and neck dropping her down.

Pak legs being dropped limp instead of being brought back in, Zim ran over to Gaz as she wrapped her arms around him. "Gaz." He breathed out.

"Zim, she bit me. She bit me. I don't want to be one of them. Kill me, please." Gaz begged crying against him.

Looking at the leg that was bitten, he quickly wrapped her up in his arms, and went into an instant run to his Voot. "Stay in there, Gaz. Fight it. We'll help you." He assured her as he sped off.

Gaz continued crying as the burning was taking over. She felt his lips against the top of her head. What will, Dib think? No, they will help her.

* * *

Reports all over were saying that it worked. The formula worked. Dib smiled as he reported it to his father who still remained downstairs. Walking up to him, Membrane stood there as if expecting him already.

"Success?" Membrane inquired.

"Yes. Do you still feel mom?"

Head bowed, he looked up. "No. Quiet."

Dib hoped it was a permanent quiet. "Dad, how would anyone here know how to capture one of your kind before?"

"Oh, it was from an old experiment that went array from you." He spoke so matter-of-fact in his own way that it seemed he was alive again.

Dib didn't want to terminate him. "Dad, I know you never really liked what I did before, but I can't see myself losing you again."

Head lulling to the side, Membrane removed his goggles showing the full depth of damage of death within those orbs. "My life has been lived. It is your time. Your sister's time. You will do me proud."

But he is talking too clearly. "When you speak nothing like any of those others who can simply moan. When you helped everyone out. I can't. It will be like losing you again."

Tilting his head up, Membranes head rolled back down to regard his son. "Than you have some thinking to do then. Perhaps see your sister."

* * *

Arriving back at Zim's base, Dib should of thought of something out of the ordinary as the door automatically opened up, and closed behind him after he entered. There was no Gir upstairs and it was quiet as he went to the toilet to go down below. He kept having this feeling in the pit of his stomach as he reached the level Zim normally was at finding he was missing. Thinking about his sister, he went to the bedroom she used to find her not there. Coming back out, he looked up at the huge screen ahead of him.

"Where are they?" Dib asked.

"Go back to the elevator and I'll take you there." The Computer's voice sounded somber.

Doing as he instructed, Dib stepped in, and watched how at first he was going down before heading lengthways to another point before the door opened. Getting out, he heard the sounds of Gir's voice whimpering and asking, 'Why?' Many times. Nervous, but scared for Gaz, Dib quickened his footsteps to find himself in a bright room with Gaz in a container obviously frozen. Breathing heavily, he came forward more to see Zim sitting on an exam table with his knees up to his chest, and head hidden within his folded arms.

"Zim? What happened? Why is Gaz in that?" Dib came running forward to stand in front of the unit studying her seeing something noticeable on her leg.

"She was bitten by your mother." Zim's voice was so low. It was barely audible.

"How was she bitten by her?"

"We went to your house. The point of origin really was at your house. There was a glass beaker that broke where your mother came out of the ground. Those vibrations wouldn't of done it alone, but that beaker elicited something. Gaz insisted on coming when I didn't want to saying she was the only one who can get me in the lab." Zim was still speaking so low that Dib had to come closer to hear him.

"She told me on the way back here that she felt hypnotized in going up there then she was attacked by her. I killed your mother, but I didn't reach Gaz in time because I was dealing with zombies." Zim continued. "I wish I could of gotten to her in time. I failed her. She begged me to kill her to spare her that curse, but I brought her here, took blood samples of her, and incased her in that."

"Will it stop it?" Dib looked back up to Gaz. "Will she be safe." His eyes lit up. "I made a cure to stop the zombies! This would have to help her out."

"She'll be safe in there and it stops the infection from spreading." Lifting his head up finally to look back up her frozen face, Zim moaned out. "All this time watching her scared of her own mother attacking her, and that look on her face in the hall..." He paused again to think of what he just said. "The Computer caught a sample just in case. It would kill her too." He almost hyperventilated. "I did have enough time to counteract the formula to help her, but it would of done the same thing. I have to start from scratch."

"I know. Gaz is fearless and this time turned out to be different." Coming over to Zim, he looked up at the equally sad Irken though probably on a different level. "You are in love with her. I'm not stupid."

"This isn't the place to discuss that, but you and your mother had something in common; You both didn't want her any wheres near me at all." Zim pointed out. "I'll still help her and you are welcome to come here to help me out. You and I both care about her. So I won't stop you."

Dib went up to Zim to place his hand on his shoulder. "Not anymore. Only my mom didn't want you with her. I changed my mind recently when I saw what you would do for her. As for that other thing, I want that. I would like to work by your side in figuring out in getting her back."

Zim nodded at him before looking back up at her again. "Anything for her."

* * *

 **zombify |ˈzämbəˌfī|verb [ trans. ] [usu. as adj. ] ( zombified) informal**

 **deprive of energy or vitality : exhausted, screaming kids and their zombifiedparents.**

 **A/N: This now isn't your typical zombie fanfiction. First part zombies in the undead form. Second part is zombies in another form. I didn't wish to give everything away. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now how was she able to physically to get Gaz upstairs to try to make her into a chew toy? A story with holes in it. Who'd of thunk it? Well, Ngrey their mother was a zombie and while she did have the ability to reach her through her dreams or when Gaz was awake making her a lot more powerful than the other undead. With the undead their brains aren't quite there so it is surprising that their mom was able to do so much, but you can have a little lull in power right? I'm certain that is possible. Quite honestly this is the best explanation I can give you. Sorry about that.**

 **In this chapter let us just say that Dib is older. Mid-twenties. The two sections in italics is flashbacks.**

* * *

Time kept passing. Zim had no clue how it did, but it did. Zim spent many lonely nights alone in front of her chamber with his hand pressed against the container. He talked to her hoping she could hear, but knowing fully well she couldn't. During the day, Dib would come by to help work with him, but as Zim started to notice with him, the Dib was getting older, and they still weren't getting any nearer.

One night before, Dib left to head home, Zim found him speaking to her too. They both missed her in separate ways. Dib told him finally that his father naturally expired again, and he had to bury him again. Strange thing to do, Zim guessed. He heard him talk to Gaz saying he knew that one of them or both will find a way to get her out of there again. He loved how things greatly improved between their brother and sister relationship. How he felt that she had a great future one day.

To, Zim it was one of the things that broke him a little more. Funny how a long time ago he wouldn't of given a crap about Dib suffering, and now here he was sad. Sad over the very same person. Though, to Zim that was a good thing to have in common. Her. On two levels.

Broken, and later in the year, Zim finally stumbled out of the house, and headed to the local watering hole. He wasn't into drinking because he never partook in it, but tonight he was willing to try. So after proving he was over 21 in Earth years, he went in to get a drink. Sure he was a strange looking thing in there, but who gave a crap? He never did. He did find a drink he didn't mind, so he kept that up just to find himself being surprisingly hit on by some blonde. She was far more older than she said her age was, not unless she really was 25 who naturally looked 55, and lived a very rough life.

When the bartender came up to him, to ask him his deal when a red head flirted with him, Zim's only response was;

"I will never cheat on the one I love."

Smiling at the thoughtful answer, the bartender asked out of curiosity, "She doesn't mind you out here drinking then?"

Lifting the glass to his mouth, Zim shook his head. He didn't want to respond, he just wanted her back. Wanted to speak to her again.

X

" _You take quite a chance in sneaking around to talk to me, Zim." Gaz quipped from behind the book shelves. "What is so important for you to chance that?"_

 _Almost insulted at her attitude as he looked between the books to watch the door for any Dib-stink entering, Zim said, "Do I need an excuse to see my favorite hyooman?"_

 _Gaz snickered at his exaggeration of how he said, human, and shrugged. "I'm your favorite? Awwwww." She teased._

 _Narrowing his eyes, he leaned down bringing his face down to lay on her shoulder. To anyone else they would see him looking like he was kissing her neck, but he was playing cute for her. "You know that, little Gaz."_

 _Smacking his cheek lightly with her hand, she waited till he lifted his head back up. "I guess you are my favorite green guy then."_

 _"Huh? I'm the only green guy you know. Is there something you aren't telling me, Gaz-human?" He inquired haughtily._

 _"Well there is the Green Giant. Some of his veggies aren't so bad. Also there is the leprechaun." She quipped._

 _Watching her grinning wider at him, he caught on to her joke wishing to make her laugh, but that was when Dib made his entrance into the library. "Dib-stink has arrived. Your mighty Zim has to go."_

 _X_

Kicking the last of the liquid in his glass after thinking of that brief memory, Zim waved bye to the bartender, and stumbled on home where he found himself curled up in front of her again. He missed her. The only one who took the time to really listen to him. During the night, he was painfully aware of the blanket being placed on him by Gir as he curled up near his head. Gazing up at his strange little minion, Zim almost smiled at him, but was too much in pain mentally to do so.

Dib found him like that the next morning. The lights were dimmer in there except for the light inside the chamber itself. Zim cracked his eyes open to see him resting his back against it. Dressed in his work clothes, Dib handed him something to drink. "I had the Computer lower the lights when he said you came back from drinking. This should help the cotton mouth and the hangover. Don't worry, it is water free." Dib's voice was soft.

Sitting up slightly, he accepted the drink enjoying the warmth against his hand. Thanking him, he sipped it enjoying the taste of it.

"Was that your first time drinking?" Dib inquired still in his soft voice.

"Yes. Tried something different. Kinda hated it."

"Well, some can do it and some can't. Perhaps you are the one who can't take it." Dib decided for him. Watching him drink a bit longer, he said, "I don't see her bite mark on her anymore. Do you believe that is a good sign?"

Eyes closed, Zim shook his head listlessly as he sat up more. "The chamber is designed for several things. It slows her aging process down dramatically. Any bodily injury she maintains will be healed, but that infection she received won't be one of those things it can help since zombie-illness has never been programmed in it. Be happy with the acid inside your mother's body it didn't dissolve her leg."

"I can't accept that thing as my mother for what she did." Dib tried to maintain a soft voice still, but anger entered in at its edges. "The mother I remember was good and kind loving. She was fun to be around. My mom would of accepted you. My mom would never of hurt her own children."

"Blame it on the disease then."

"Yeah I could." Sighing, Dib stood up. "I have to go to work. I'll stop by later. Just wanted to check up on you."

Zim still didn't know what to think about that. Was confused about him seemingly caring about his welfare. It confused him when all he remembered was the past, and not the present. Zim's only response was giving him a thumbs up to that knowing that Dib wouldn't press him as he waved a good bye to him. Zim stood up after he was gone, and went to clean himself up before heading back to his work of finding that cure.

X

 _Turning around, Gaz's gaze went from the knocked out guy on the ground to Zim's angry expression as he stared mostly at the heap on the ground. "He was saying horrid things about my hyooman." Zim informed her._

 _Hearing her light footsteps approach him, she took his hand to lead him away from the body on the ground. "I know he was." She spoke lightly._

 _Zim was almost shocked she didn't get on him for calling her his hyooman like she normally did. Perhaps this was a good sign, he wondered to himself as he enjoyed that tiny hand wrapped around his own._

 _Leading him outside, she continued holding his hand as they walked side by side. "You know I can handle myself, Zim."_

 _"We are... Friends. Isn't that what they do? Defend the hyooman they care about." Zim surmised gently not wanting her to think he was trying to claim ownership of her again._

 _Stopping so she can face him, he was glad she didn't let go of his hand. If she knew how he really felt for her, she would probably never want to talk to him again. He loved that tiny smile she gave him along with a peak at those eyes of hers. "Yes, you have that correct, but don't try to kill them as much as they may irritate you."_

 _"It is hard when they are so stupid and you should be spared of that."_

 _Snickering, Gaz touched his other arm. "If that is the case, Zim then there will be no one left on Earth, but the select few."_

 _"What if that is all we need then?"_

 _"What happens if it is just my family, you, and possibly another male. I would hate to be the only female responsible for repopulating the Earth, especially with that other male." Going back to his side, they continued walking._

 _What if I help in that figure? I'd most likely kill off that other male for daring to touch what is rightfully his, Zim was possessive in his thoughts. "So what if it was between myself and that male, who would you choose then?"_

 _"You. I figure the last one would be too much like my family, and I don't need to think about that." Taking a sidelong glance at him, she smirked. "We'll just start up a whole new race of a semi-active hyper species. That'll be fun."_

 _Now Zim didn't know if she was serious or not. He hoped she was. It would be nice if she was._

 _X_

Testing the new formula with a small portion of Gaz's blood resulted in no changes making Zim yell out loud at all the futile attempts. Angry with his failures, he went into the part of the base that was already destroyed, and flung stuff around in there again. He was failing her. He was becoming not the all so mighty Zim he use to be. Falling to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the ground calling himself nothing but a failure.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm certain there are mistakes here. I'm grabbing a drink now from Zim. Excuse me. Also never write with a spasmodic robot on your lap.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thirty-one years old and Dib wondered with the achievements he made, there was still one that wasn't. It made him a failure. Something he knew that Zim felt as well to the point he witnessed him almost destroying himself. Gir tried to stop him. He whined to his master to the point of grabbing on to his back to halt him, but Zim was destroying the upper part of his base in his frustrations. Dib stood there stunned, and knowing Zim's own strength, Dib rushed him wrapping him up in his arms to partially hold him down, and to tell him he wasn't alone in this. Zim, to his credit, didn't try to punch him. Didn't try to claw at him. He collapsed to the ground with his arms around him telling Dib how he felt like a failure. How much of a defective he really was. They were torturing themselves. Both perfectionists, really.

Removing himself from Dib, Zim leaned against the overturned couch. He thanked him for coming in when he did. Zim said he thought the latest formula would of worked, but it would mutate her instead. It was odd for Dib to wonder when he started to think of Zim from being an enemy, friend, and almost like a brother to him.

"I know you think this is beneath you, but work with me, Zim." Dib suggested. Zim naturally scoffed at the notion of working for a human, but Dib quickly added, "Thing is, Zim this is killing you. Gaz wouldn't want that to happen. You know that. You are a crazy genius with things to offer. You are exiled. You need another purpose. You need perspective. Something to clear your mind for a bit before retackling this."

Zim contemplated it. "Working for a human." He repeated. What a bitter pill.

"Be like a silent partner in this lab. It will be more income for you, and perhaps soon we can have her back." Dib hoped for the best on the last part.

"What does your human say about you coming here so often?"

His human, that he was referring to, was to a girl he met two years ago. Another fellow scientist. Intern. Bright and pretty down to Earth. When he finally explained the situation to, Paige when she wondered what was happening, she was very understanding telling him that she was fine with him coming over to help out, just as long as it didn't impede on their weekends and some weeknights. She tried to lend some insight in helping out, and she seemed fine with Zim the one time he popped over to bug him. Paige could see that the way he spoke of his sister, that he would do anything in the world for her. Something she said she noticed about Dib with herself. Dib loved her.

"I told you that she's fine with it." Dib answered. "She likes you."

"She likes me? There must be a problem with her then." Zim tried to make a joke, but his face fell flat along with his antennas.

Dib didn't take offense. "Want me to help you clean up?" He offered as he looked over the shambles as he patted Gir's head beside him.

"The Computer can do it. I'm sure he'll strangle me after, but he can do it."

Nodding his head, Dib glanced to Zim. "Just let me know what you think of my offer. Just really think about it before turning me down."

"I will hyooman."

* * *

Days went by when he received a late day visit from Zim to his office. Somehow he managed to go past security along with his secretary to end up in his office. Zim sat casually down in the chair in front of him. "How does this work?" Zim inquired as he stared at him point blank.

Dib smiled at him as he gave him a full run down on how it would work between them along with having his own personal space, and if he chose, to have as many working alongside him. Zim listened intently saying he wished to see the area he would be in before he actually decided. Dib quickly got up to show him the way leading him to one of the higher levels. Dib knew their equipment wasn't as advanced as his so he allowed him to use his knowledge to do what he wished without blowing up the place. Zim just listened patiently.

"It is adequate. I can do this." Zim informed him.

"Then you'll need to sign some things and we are set." Dib heard the grumbling at that. "Yeah, that is how I felt at that too. The worse you'll get from the paperwork is paper cuts."

Zim just quirked his eyebrow ridge up at that, but didn't care to verbalize his thoughts as he followed him back out.

* * *

In the month after he started working with him, Zim was mostly a quiet one, though what he did was obviously beneficial. Something he made offhanded remarks to himself than to Dib saying that it was at least nice he can accomplish something. Dib knew Zim rushed home to tend to Gaz. Dib would do the same thing too. If he wasn't at work or at Zim's, he was always with, Paige. His ever patient girlfriend. Someone he observed while she cooked one night as he stopped setting the table to smile at her.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow? Somewhere's nice?" Dib wondered.

"Sure. Love to." Paige answered before she fell back to humming as she continued stirring their meal. He loved listening to her hum while she cooked. She even hummed when she did her studies. This was the one for him.

The romantic evening didn't go as planned. Dib planned on proposing to her. He tried to be suave about it, but he seemed to pull off huge hipster dork. Whatever could happen that you could almost name that could go wrong did go wrong. Woman needed CPR and almost put Paige's eye out from a hurled piece of chicken. Paige did laugh about the mishap. The violinist that was wandering around the restaurant, slipped and fell as he came near their table, ended up under someone else's table. Though to his credit he continued playing. Dib's glasses broke in the middle so tape was placed in the middle so you could imagine the dork level there. Dib loved that Paige still smiled lovingly at him.

"You alright, Dib? You look distracted." She wondered reaching out to his hand.

Well it would be a memorable evening, Dib thought thinking that he might as well do it as he slipped onto his knee in front of her. "Paige, you mean so much to me and I'm sorry this isn't the romantic evening you wanted it to be."

"Are you kidding me?" Reaching out with her hand, she touched his face. "It makes it memorable."

Taking the ring out of his pocket, he presented it to her. "Paige, will you marry me? You make me very happy."

Getting on her knee, she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, Dib."

Knowing he was smiling pretty goofily, he slipped the ring on her finger kissing her. "Love you." He hardly heard her response when the restaurant patrons all started clapping. In that moment, he was curious what Gaz would of thought of the woman he was going to marry.

* * *

For Zim he talked to Gaz like usual. "I wrote something for you. You would probably laugh at Zim." Lifting the paper up he looked at her unmoving face before reciting it.

 _You came to my life as scary as can be_

 _A force to be a reckon with_

 _Fiery temper that scared everyone around including myself_

 _In due time I saw something more_

 _Something that I never noticed from any other_

 _I noticed on this filthy planet someone worthy of always being_

 _Though I caught you saying to yourself you are not_

 _I bet you didn't know someone heard you, but I did_

 _I always listened_

 _Always cared_

 _I thought of you as an ally and one day a friend_

 _Then one day as the breeze caught that lush purple hair_

 _And that scent of lavender came to me_

 _I knew my feelings for you became something more_

 _The very second you opened up those amber orbs to me_

 _I knew I would do anything for you_

 _But I was afraid for the first time in my life._

 _Afraid of rejection_

 _I'm less afraid of rain. Less afraid of that horrible eating establishment_

 _I'm simply more afraid of rejection from you_

 _When this thing happened and to see you hurt_

 _It hurt me too_

 _When you were attacked constantly, I wanted to be the one to protect you_

 _Zim didn't realize how far his feelings really were till we kissed_

 _Then I knew I wanted you to be Zim's forever more_

 _To be his mate_

When he was done, he folded it away before placing his hand on the unit in front of him.

"That was nice, Sir." The Computer complimented.

"Not being sarcastic?"

"No. You were unselfish with her. You love her. You'll bring her back."

Zim thought he was dreaming to hear such encouragement from the normally unhappy computer. He almost said something biting back, but all Zim could say was, "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I'm giving Zim a poignant failure in not being able to bring Gaz back without her turning into a zombie. This is the case of you being so close to the answer, but your feelings are clouding you. I hate when that happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Anything in italics is a dream or flashback. Just to let you all know. :)_**

* * *

 _Lunch and Zim was sitting against the wall away from all the filthy stink beasts when he caught the familiar scent and aura of Gaz. Watching her sit down next to him after placing her book bag down, she extended her legs out in front of her, and leaned against the wall. She didn't say a word. She hardly did, and Zim didn't mind her company. She was the only human he would allow near him. They only began talking more openly ever since Dib wasn't in school any longer so with that they became friends._

 _Though really with glancing at those smooth exposed legs of her in that black skirt, gave Zim too many thoughts that he was at first confused with. He knew she was attractive since she was constantly having lots of attention thrown her way. Though the attention was actually lurid to say the least._

 _"I don't know what it is about this wall you picked, Zim, but it seems to make me want to sleep." Was Gaz's comment as she stifled a yawn behind her hand._

 _Gazing up at those lips, Zim liked how pouty they looked. They had this pale pinkish color. She only put gloss on her, and her eyelashes were naturally dark and full._

 _"I get peace while I'm at this foul establishment." Was his comment._

 _Gaz made a small breathy laugh at that. "It is horrible and beneath us." Opening her eyes, she looked over to him. "Someone asked if you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I told them no, just friends."_

 _"Why and who would ask this?" Zim felt a bit insulted she would only want to be friends with him instead of lie. He is the amazing Zim after all._

 _Raising up her thin eyebrow, Gaz snickered. "I bet you wanted me to lie, didn't you? You sound insulted there."_

 _"Lies! So who asked?"_

 _Shaking her head, Gaz replied, "Torque."_

 _Watching her cross her arms, Zim noticed how it pushed up her cleavage some. Those looked nice, Zim thought._

 _"He just wants down your pants."_

 _"Well duh! I'm very aware of that." Gaz fell silent once again. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

 _"No. You? And why do you ask?"_

 _"Slow down quick draw. Yes I have kissed before and I was just curious."_

 _Examining those pouty lips again, Zim had a strong urge to kiss her though he held back. "Would you kiss Zim if I asked for it?"_

 _Opening her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by the bell. Getting back up, Gaz looked at him as he got up. "I'm a filthy human, Zim."_

 _"You are your own species, Gaz." He spoke honestly to her._

Opening his eyes from that dream he wished they did kiss way before this mess.

* * *

Thirty-five years old now and happily married, Dib became concerned over Zim when he got a disturbing phone call from his Computer begging for him to come over. Opening the door to his base, he was shocked at the smell of alcohol in there. A bar had less alcohol smell then his living room right now. Seeing Zim slumped on the ground sitting against the couch with an open bottle in his hand, Zim's slack face was telling him too much. So moving the bottles away from him by simply moving them with his feet, Dib sat down on the couch next to Zim.

"Gaz won't want you like this, Zim." Dib said softly as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know this, correct?"

Zim simply nodded before belching. For Dib he had no clue he could belch seeing he had never done it before.

"Another formula failed?" Zim nodded again. "You sleep next to her, don't you still?"

"Love her. Can't let her go." Was Zim's response.

"I know you love her, but you are killing yourself."

With that, Zim launched himself up taking the bottle in his hand and hurling it to the ground, and smashing it. Pointing his finger at Dib, Zim screeched at him. "I WON'T LET GAZ GO! I WILL NEVER LET GAZ GO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU'RE HER BROTHER!"

Raising his hands up in an effort to calm Zim, Dib smoothly talked to him. "I didn't say that, Zim. You are the one saying it. I just don't want you killing yourself. It would upset Gaz if she knew about this."

Still burning a hole through him with those eyes of his, Zim covered his face over with his hands. "I don't want to upset her, but I also don't want to let her down."

Standing up, Dib shook his head. "You aren't though. What other guy would do this for her? I'm not including myself here because I need to reach my point. Most guys would give up on her and move on. You are sticking by her side through the worse time. To me, Zim that shows a lot."

"I just want her back."

Zim whimpered making Dib touch his arm. "I want her back too."

* * *

Back home Paige was sitting against the headboard just reading away when Dib came in removing his clothes quietly before slipping into bed beside her. Giving her a gentle kiss, Dib was surprised to find her flinch at him. "What's the matter?"

Paige was silent for a few moments. "She refused to eat again unless daddy was home."

She was unhappy with him again. "You feed her at 4 and I'm at work what do you wish for me to do?"

"You want me to feed her later? What at 8 or 9? You know the time you sometimes come home." She flipped her page angrily. "Most of the time you are over at Zim's and I only spend this amount of time with you. This! Do you remember the last time we had sex, Dib?"

Blinking his eyes, Dib examined her angered expression. "We should of made a new agreement to fit the kids."

"Ugh. Why? Just so you can spend extra time at the lab while I stay at home?" Closing her book, she turned her head to regard him. "You really become like your father. What's next? Blow yourself up? It has been a year, Dib. A year."

A year of no sex. That was damn pathetic of him. "I'm sorry, Paige. How about if I work there half the time and come here to work?"

"You'll be stuck down there. You know I love our two kids, but I feel I have sacrificed more than you. I'm sorry about your sister, but with dropping out of school to be a mom. A full time mom. Though I feel like a single mom. I'm looking at you now and I see a stranger now." Glancing down at her hands she started to pick at them. Something Dib noticed she did when she was anxious.

Taking her hands, Dib kissed them. "I'm sorry. I will strive to do better for you. For the kids. I'm so sorry."

Taking her hands away, she looked away from him. "I'll have to see it to believe it."

* * *

A few months later, Zim was at the bar just having a drink when he spotted something he wasn't none too happy to see making him stand up to walk over to the couple making out. "Good evening, Paige."

Separating from the male, the woman was obviously in a daze as she turned over to face the person speaking to her, and when she did her eyes looked panicked. "Could you wait here, Tobias." Standing up, she indicated for Zim to follow her away from the man. "Zim, please don't tell Dib about this."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll be unhappy." Paige replied as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

Leaning down, Zim leveled her with an angry look. "My friend has been heading home to you much more earlier to spend time with you and your kids to make you all happy. He is working formulas out with me at the job instead of at my home for Gaz. He loves you and yet here you are with another man. Tell me, Paige, how long have you been doing this? Cheating on him?"

Paige squirmed at the question looking towards the other male.

"If you don't tell him, Paige I will. I will tell him very soon too because he does deserve better." With that, Zim turned around to leave the bar angrier then before. Heading to his base, he looked up at his Gaz. "If you were here, you would of probably said the same thing to that wife of his." The weekend was tomorrow so that meant more time down there with her.

* * *

Though the downtime was interrupted by Dib as he walked in looking the worst for wear. "Hey."

Turning to face him, Zim simply just waved at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought the kids over. They are upstairs on the couch with Gir watching them. Chancy, but..." When Zim cocked his head at him, Dib decided to tell him. "She's been cheating on me for the past six months. She left this morning to her parents up state. I know I've been neglectful, but I've trying to be better and she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry about that, Dib. I caught her with someone last night and told her to say something or I would of."

Glancing up at Gaz, Dib smirked. "Gaz would of said the same thing, though she probably would of added nightmare world to it."

"She loved that nightmare world."

"That she did." Smile fading, Dib rubbed his temple. "I had her sign a pre-nup before all this so besides giving her a one time amount, if we have kids we have to decide on what is best. I say half time with her and half time with me. I honestly don't want them away from her. She is a good mother."

"You are a lot fairer then I might be after seeing that. Though, this is you after all." Zim asked how are the kids are doing and they received a visual of all three of them sleeping away on the couch, which included Gir. "What a babysitter he is. Computer bring them down, and I know you'll be careful of both the smeets." Hearing the affirmative, Zim looked over to Dib. "Best bring them in the bedroom so they don't roll off that couch."

* * *

After another month and it was time to bring in a new scientist for the job. All day long, Dib was interviewing, and reviewing so much. He felt he was experiencing lock jaw. Glancing up at the time seeing it was 7pm, Dib groaned wishing to be home so he can collapse in his bed. The kids were with his ex since it was her night so at least he didn't need to worry about them right now even if he did miss them. Hearing from his receptionist that the last candidate was here, Dib dismissed her saying she can leave for the night after showing the candidate in.

Head down, Dib started to massage his neck only hearing the door open along with a file being placed in front of him, he thanked his receptionist, and told the interviewee to sit down. Opening the file, he saw the name before looking up at the female in front of him.

"You can't be serious?" Dib asked.

"I'm more than a weenie stand, Dib." Tak said with a sideways grin on her face. "You look good for your age. I heard you were married and then divorced."

Seeing the blue hair of her hologram now more longer and in a wave around her shoulders, Dib leaned himself back. "Why are you here?"

"For a job."

"A job? You can do anything in the world including run a company of your own, and you want to work for a human? I don't buy it." Handing the file to her, he shook his head. "I have enough to deal with as it is and the last thing I need is some type of bullshit from you."

"I know Zim is working for you. I don't know how you managed that, but you did. I don't know where your sister is, but I imagine she left this horse and pony town for something better since I can't imagine her staying. I do know you had kids. A couple of cute smeets for humans." Tak gave him a once over again. "They take after you and your sister in the looks department and not after your wife. That means strong genes."

Dib studied her hating how old feelings surfaced up. "Nothing like being a stalker, Tak. You should leave. I really do have a lot on my plate and I really need to be a responsible father to my kids."

Standing up, Tak opened up the file to show him something. As he read, she went to lock the door, and came over to him. "I'm very serious, Dib."

Reading what she wrote, he placed the file on the desk. "A poem?" Making an undetermined sound, Dib stood up to walk over to the door, but was tackled by her landing them both on the couch with her lips on his. Eyes wide, Dib turned his body to lift her up to land her on the couch. "What the hell, Tak?! I know you aren't serious."

Seeing him look away from her, Tak grimaced against the rejection, but silently she undid her shirt and slipped off her skirt finding it funny he didn't look her way. Inactivating her disguise, she was fully naked on his couch. "I actually am serious." She knew she sounded pathetic, but she really wanted him.

Dib chuckled at that. "After so many years you expect me to think this is serious? I know growing up I held out hope to see you, but after so long I knew I was being stupid so I had to move on especially when my dad passed. I had other priorities in my life to think about."

"I was gone this long because I had no choice."

Turning to face her, he did a double take at her fully naked in front of him. Fuck she was perfect looking, but it made him stand up quickly. "Please put your clothes on." Seeing her hurt expression, Dib tried to look away, but it was so hard to. "You are incredible looking, but please put your clothes on." Putting his hands on the top of his head, he walked back over to his desk to lean on it. He is gonna need to take care of himself once he gets home.

Sadly, Tak stood up to slide her clothes back on avoiding eye contact with him. When she was done, she placed her disguise back on, and quickly headed to the door. "Sorry to bother you then."

Dib wanted to stop her, but all he could do was hold down his raging feelings for her. Those feelings long forgotten.

* * *

 **Why oh why did I write it like that?! The whole Tak thing. I can't imagine her doing it, but than again I guess I tapped into someone's inner kink so here you go person with the inner kink. Enjoy the briefness of the naked scene even if it was lackluster and desperate at best. :P I'm quite aware that she is completely OOC. Now please don't flame me or I'll take away your cookie.**

 **Man I need more sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

After putting the kids away, Dib handed Zim a soda before sitting down on the couch. "Thanks for at least coming over here for once. It has been awhile."

Sipping his drink, Zim shrugged. "And I'll keep my voice down for the smeets."

"I'd appreciate it. They do enjoy their Uncle Zim."

Zim laughed a bit at that referral. "You are pathetic to think of me that way for your kids though I am amazing." Though how amazing are you when you can't save the one you love? He wondered.

"I haven't told you about the interviewee's I had to talk to."

"Good because it sounds boring." Gazing over to Dib, Zim waved his hand to him. "Fine, go and tell Zim all about it."

"How sweet of you." Dib said half mockingly. "One of them was Tak."

"For once I don't care, but if she comes to destroy my base with Gaz in it I will kill her." Zim threatened.

"Fair enough. Perhaps I'll see if she is still at that horrible stand."

Coughing up his drink, Zim raised his non-existant brow at him. "Why would you do that? Oh wait! You still have the hots for her."

"I don't though I haven't had anything for so long that I looked at my chair funny at work. How did my father manage so long without anyone?"

"How do you know he didn't?" Zim question was valid, but Dib didn't want to think beyond some things.

* * *

The next day after the babysitter arrived, Dib made his way into the city to where she last was. Going inside, was fun especially when he came face to face with Mimi. Waving at her robot, it sped off leaving Dib to wonder if she was getting Tak. Hearing footsteps, he saw Tak approach. She studied him waving Mimi off after thanking her.

"You aren't planning on opening this stand up again are you?" Dib inquired as he looked all around at the working machinery.

"Nice to have an income, Dib. It isn't thought provoking stuff, but it is there. Thanks on your thoughts of me running my own company. I guess that was nice." Turning around, Tak started to walk off with him behind her. They walked for some time before she came over to a large couch and sat down. "You might as well sit down."

Sitting down, Dib didn't know exactly what to say to her except for the first thing out of his mouth. "I only have my sitter for at least five hours before I have to head home. Less if she has trouble with the kids."

Looking amused, Tak placed her elbow on the back of the couch so she can turn to face him as she rested the side of her head against her hand. "How does it feel to be a father?"

He heard the genuine curiosity there. "Wonderful actually." He beamed. "They are amazing."

"To be honest I did see your kids as I confessed, but don't know their names."

"Do you actually give a crap, Tak?"

Tak honestly couldn't get angry at him for his mistrust. "I do, Dib."

Willing to give her a benefit of the doubt, he told her. "My oldest, William is four and Lisa is three."

"They do look like miniature versions of you and your sister."

"I thought that too."

Watching how he fell into silence, she almost went closer to him, but stayed her ground. "What is it? I know you don't trust me and that is fine."

"How long have you been back?"

"A year now. Came back because nothing much else out there and..." She sighed. "I was completely banished by the Tallest. No Planet Dirt. No Food Courtia. My punishment for failing against Zim so long ago reached to so many areas of the universe. I couldn't make a living. I tried to be a bounty hunter. I tried many things, but I was shunned." Glaring down at the floor, Tak should of been angry at Zim, but didn't have it in her anymore. "I became a laughing stock. So I came back here knowing that I wouldn't be treated the same. I thought about you a lot. When I found records you were married I did do some spying. Found that those records weren't updated so to see that you are divorced and had kids, well I continued to research before finding out that you had an opening. So here you are, Dib. That is my pathetic story that has been nicely edited."

Dib actually found himself empathizing to her situation. So many treated him like a social outcast. It seemed even more so than Zim himself. How they thought of him as automatically crazy for accusing him to be an alien only to be shut down. So many years of his own father believing he was insane. Gaz just being Gaz in not wanting to listen to him for so long. He stopped his thought process to think about the one in front of him.

"I'm really sorry with all that, Tak. I've gone through the same thing for many years." He spotted how she had a half sneer on her face. "Not quite as crazy as what you went through. You've had a whole universe even if my understanding is through Zim is, there are many."

Tak didn't wish to correct him or even spit at the name of Zim himself. She just wanted to let some things go. Perhaps it was best to wallow in your own misery. "Yeah well I guess I can understand what you went through for many years." She half shrugged. "Now can we move on?"

He nodded at that just accepting the change till he wanted to bring up something on his mind. "Why did you get naked in my office?"

Blushing, Tak started to scratch an imaginary itch. Standing up, Tak started to scratch some more. "Uhhh can we forget about that, Dib? You aren't interested and I uh made a fool of myself."

Standing up, Dib wanted to perform an experiment so he took his t-shirt off while she went on and on about her making a fool of herself. Removing his pants and underwear, he thought he would even the score. "Are you in heat, Tak? If so why not be with someone else?"

She actually had her offers, but she turned them down. "Because there is no one like you and so what if" Turns around to see the shocking view of Dib standing in front of her prompting her to talk really slowly. "I am in heat..."

"I wanted this to feel even or at least make you feel less alone in doing what you did." Dib studied her stunned expression as she didn't blink. "Tak?"

In a low almost hypnotized voice, she said, "You have an amazing body for a human."

Looking down at himself, he shrugged. "I don't know since I don't check myself out in the mirror. Though I am getting older and you are still remaining young."

She could prolong his life very simply, but she was so captivated by the view she didn't verbalize anything. She probably verbalized drool coming out of her mouth.

Feeling that was enough of show and tell, Dib started slipping his clothes on. "Do you seriously want to work for me or were you just there to make yourself known?"

Tak almost pouted as the view went away, but at least it allowed her to speak a bit even if it sounded stupid. "Work yes I would myself known."

Stepping forth to lift her chin up to look directly at his face, he asked, "What was that again?"

Blushing again, Tak became speechless again just by the simple touch.

"Tak I'm flattered, but I know I'm not all that to make someone like you act like this." Stepping back, Dib knew what he was, and it wasn't what she was acting like.

Snapping out of it, Tak heard his words to go up to him to take him by the arms. "Are you kidding me? I find you very attractive. Your raven hair. Golden eyes. Full lips. Nice physique. Intelligent."

"And a father who very recently got divorced. Right now what I'm interested in is paying attention to my children and taking care of my business. I was a neglectful husband so I'm not looking for anything personal. If you are interested in the job then please come by tomorrow morning. Though you will be signing a clause and if you do anything that jeopardizes my children's safety, I will kill you in a matter of seconds regardless how I felt about you before." Dib became very firm with her. "If you'll excuse me I would like to go home to do some work and spend time with them." Turning abruptly he started to stroll out of there, but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"I swear I won't do anything that causes harm to your smeets. I won't betray your trust again, Dib." Letting go of his arm, Tak watched as he nodded before leaving thinking how decidedly sexy he became as he got older. "Can I ask about where Gaz is? I'm just curious." Dib stopped to give her a saddened look, but without a word he left.

* * *

Garnet eyes widened as he stared at the screen. It was midnight on a saturday, and there was Zim standing up slowly from his chair wondering if he was reading something wrong as he waited and waited. Did he finally do it after all this time or was he asleep? He pinched himself like humans tell each themselves to do all the time to make sure they aren't, but seeing he was awake, Zim still needed solid proof.

"Computer?" His voice almost whispered.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Am I reading this correctly or am I dreaming?"

The Computer was one on one with the calculations already, but he decided to take his time to answer him so Zim knew he was really taking this seriously. "Yes, Zim it is real."

"You sure? You never addressed me by my name before."

"True, but at least you are awake to notice me saying your name, Sir." The Computer pointed out.

Nodding at the logic there, Zim took the formula, and went down to see his Gaz. Reaching to where she stayed, Zim approached the containment unit. "I'll see those beautiful eyes once more." He told her as he placed the formula in and waited patiently as her levels were monitored carefully.

* * *

As it warmed inside, the unit itself slowly became horizontal to allow the liquid to drain away. As Zim checked the monitors, he also would look over to her to see her becoming more uncovered by the minute. He felt sober for the first time in years. He felt nervous and excited to see her. Seeing a couple towels being dropped down near him from above, Zim thanked the Computer as he saw her always flawless face showing more and more. This was the best present ever in his opinion. A little Gaz coming back to life. She had faith in him so long ago and he finally fulfilled it.

Hearing her take a breath on her own, Zim went over to place the towels around her small frame. Lifting her up, he placed her on another table that was raised so he can conduct a proper diagnosis. As a scanner went over her, he saw everything looking perfect, but he needed to know if she remembered him and her brother. Hearing her teeth chattering, Zim quickly got a blanket to place over her.

"Please talk to me. Please open your eyes to say something." He pleaded softly. Watching those eyes slowly open up, Zim smiled at those beautiful orbs of hers. "I know you are cold, but I'm trying to get you warmed up."

Coughing, she pressed her lips together before a hand came out from under the blanket touching him. Zim looked down at it for a second, but went to her face as she turned to study him. Feeling a hand touch his face, a small smile graced her face. "Z-Zim.. Y-you did it. T-thank y-you."

"How are you feeling?"

"C-cold. T-that's it."

"We'll see about getting you something else to wear and about warming you up. Just let me keep making sure you are fine." She nodded her head just burying herself under the blanket to her chin.

After a few hours later, she was still wrapped in a blanket with a hot mug of cocoa in the palm of her hands. She had a fresh change of clothes, which were really his as she listened to Zim talk about all that has happened since she has been in there. "So my brother was married, had two kids, she cheated on him, and is now divorced. Tak is back and she is working for the company now. Oh and you drank a lot. Will you still be drinking?"

"No. I only did it because I was frustrated with myself and feeling I was letting you down."

"Zim, you did a lot for me. You shouldn't of felt that way. I'm happy you did so much for me." Gaz smiled at him. "I wonder where I'll be staying now since he has kids. I can't live there."

"Live here." Zim said it so fast, she sniggered at him. "That spare room is still there so take it. It is still yours. You might need new clothes though because that ex of his tossed all of your clothes away."

"What a delight." Rolling her eyes, she looked down to the Irken wear she was borrowing.

"I'll treat you to some clothes." Seeing her objecting to it, he shook his head. "Nope, you are taking them."

* * *

In the afternoon, they both set off to do some clothes shopping. Gaz was never a huge shopper, but just for the heck of it once, she tried on a plum dress that looked more mature than junior. Placing her hair off to one side, Gaz knew he was out there sitting in one of the many bored male seats near the dressing room. Leaving the room, she noticed him looking at a device in his hand when she cleared her throat.

"Zim? What do you think of this dress?"

All this time she never asked his opinion so when he heard her ask, he placed his device down to become immediately stunned. Gaz looked perfect. The dress hugged her amazingly well without it giving away too much.

Gaz turned around for his full inspection enjoying his really cute face when a saleswoman came up. "When a man does that you know the outfit has hit the mark." The woman said giggling. "Funny how some look so adorable like that."

"I would like to change into one of these before I leave because I want to see my brother, is there a way I could?" Gaz wondered.

"Yes you may. Once you purchase it, I'll take you back here to change, and you can be on your way."

"Thanks." Looking at Zim, Gaz smirked. "I'll be right back out, Zim."

Zim watched a beautiful view of her walking away hoping she wanted to get that dress. When the clothes were being purchased, Zim was surprised it didn't cost a whole lot, and when he looked around to see if the dress was there the woman cashing them out fingered a purple fabric for his eye to see before packing it away. Good she got it.

* * *

Knocking on Dib's door later, Zim smiled at him as Gaz hid. "How are you doing?" Zim asked slapping a hand on his shoulder almost too hard.

Feeling the pain he caused, Dib looked at Zim wondering how much he had to drink. "Have you been drinking already?"

"Silly Dib. Noooooooo. I came here to pay you a visit."

Raising his eyebrow up in suspicion. Dib didn't want someone drunk around his children. "That's nice and all, Zim, but if you are drunk I have to tell you to leave."

"You've always been so responsible."

Hearing the voice, Dib became stunned as he slowly stopped looking at Zim to gaze at Gaz watching her come forward. "Zim, am I dreaming?"

"Nope. I asked the Computer this last night before I administered the formula." Zim replied.

Stepping next to Zim, Gaz studied her brother. "He asked me again after I could stop talking without the chattering teeth." Taking another step forward, she wrapped her arms around her brother.

Hugging her back, Dib kissed the top of her head. "Come in guys." Taking his sisters hand, he just stared at her. "Sorry to be creepy, but it has been so long."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let it slide for once." Looking all around her, she almost laughed. "I see some of this hasn't changed though I do know you have kids now."

"Yes! William and Lisa. They are upstairs right now."

"Well I'm not anymore. Hey Uncle Zim." Came a young male voice.

Turning to his side, Dib smiled at his son. "William, I would like you to meet your Aunt Gaz."

Approaching Gaz, William smiled up at her as he adjusted his glasses. "Welcome back, Auntie."

He looked identical to Dib when he was a kid. Gaz smiled at him. "Hey William. Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

"Can I get a hug?"

"Pfft, you and your hugs." Came a small surly voice followed by footsteps coming downstairs.

Crouching down, Gaz gave her nephew a tiny hug as a miniature version of herself stood staring at her. "What I thought about your father always wanting them from me."

"Who always needs physical contact?" Lisa wondered. "Isn't it just a forced thing anyhow?"

"How I felt a long time ago. I hated the world. Wanted the whole planet destroyed and blah blah blah. After some time when something comes along. Something shattering to your world. Things start to change within yourself. I'm not saying to change in a matter of seconds because you have to evolve on your own." Gaz approached her just as Lisa approached her at the same time. "I know it all sounds stupid. Mock me if you want to, I'm more then fine with self expression."

Right then a rare smile came to Lisa's face. "Nice to meet you, Gaz."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa."

Dib, Zim and William watched as both of them walked into the kitchen to mumble about things. "Lisa never likes to talk." William said shocked.

Looking over to Zim, Dib smiled. "Thanks for bringing her back."

* * *

 **All right I do know why I got Dib naked and I'm not ashamed by that.**

 **I hope there is a good enough reason for now for Tak's OOC'ness in the last chapter. If not well I'm placing my head on the pillow and falling asleep.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving home after work, Zim stepped into the house smelling way too good. Smiling over at the obvious source of the smell with her in the kitchen, he went to greet her to see something he wasn't too familiar with before in front of him. Gaz told him to sit down so she can give him the lasagna she made telling him it doesn't have any meat in it. Giving him a small portion to start off with, she sat across from him telling him that Gir is at a party.

"How was work?"

Taking a bite of the food, Zim almost melted in a good way. "Ehhh. At least I don't deal with Tak. I think Dib mostly does."

"Who would you rather deal with then?"

"You any day. All the time." Shoveling more food in him, he couldn't get over how good this tasted.

"Do you want more?" When he nodded, she got up to dish him out some more. Sitting back down, she said, "I will be working there. Robotics."

"My Gaz in robotics! I could see that." Zim cheered.

Hearing him proclaim that, Gaz shrugged in a non-committal type way as she continued eating. Since she had been back they hadn't done anything close to what they were doing before she got bitten. Looking down at her food, she thought she felt him looking at her, but she didn't dare to look at him.

Zim wanted to be with her. Wanted her as his mate. He had been waiting till she was far more comfortable until he approached the subject. He had to proclaim himself. Later on the couch while watching t.v, they were almost sitting side by side against one another as they stared ahead. Neither said a word about what he said. Was he an idiot for speaking without thinking again? More than likely.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dib's, he went to answer the door to find Tak standing there with her hands behind her back. Does she have a gun behind there, Dib wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Dib inquired possibly none to friendly.

Looking as if she was embarrassed for being there, Tak answered. "I want to give you something." Bringing around what she hid to show him, she continued, "It is a disk of what is in my pak. This is my way of showing you that I'm being honest with you, Dib."

Taking the disk, Dib frowned. "Things can be altered. I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't." Tak said that a bit more angrily. "I want to show you this to show you I have come here in good faith, Dib. That my feelings are real."

Dib almost spoke to her more, but she turned around to start walking down the street. Dib shut the door and called up his sister.

Downstairs in the lab after seeing the whole thing and running to see if it was altered, Gaz put her lower lip in her mouth to think. "You could of told me to not look when it came to seeing both your naked bodies." She said as she smacked him on the leg. "Nightmares."

"Sorry." He missed her hitting him, man he was sick. "What do you think other than that?"

"It appears genuine, but this is up to you, Dib on what to do next." Gaz answered standing up. "What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know, but I knew I needed a second opinion. You are the only one will look at it objectively." Taking the disk out he placed it aside. "I'm recently unattached. I feel strange just going after someone else."

"Because there might be something unresolved between you and Paige. Talk to her. You say you are trying to be civil for the kids, but I know they sense more."

"How do you know they sense more?"

"Lisa talked to me." Gaz said simply. "Just talk to Paige before making your decision. See how you feel."

"I guess I could do that." Sighing, he looked at his sister wondering something. "How is it with you and Zim?"

"Fine. We aren't a couple, we are just roommates really along with being friends." Taking a deep breath, she added, "He called me his Gaz tonight when I told him I'll be working down there. We haven't discussed anything, and he blurted that out."

"Well how do you feel about him? Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

Touching her hand, Dib loved his sister. "I see no problem then. He did so much to get you back. No other guy would of done that. I have even more respect for him now because of that."

"I believe someone just knocked me over the head with a feather. I can't believe I heard that." Gaz laughed.

"Well it happened and you should make your decision since I do know other women were hitting on him when he drank at the bar."

Other women? Gaz blinked at that thought. "Did he go out with any of them?"

"No because he was attached to you."

Gaz smiled at the thought of him and her. It really was a pleasant thought. It was something she wanted.

* * *

Going into Tak's private lab area, Dib closed the door behind him. It had been a few days where he did talk to Paige finding out some interesting things along with finding out she is already seeing someone. After that, he spent that remaining time thinking about Tak. Standing there, he watched how focus she was in her work. Hearing her talk about her study, Dib smiled, and waited till she was done.

"Good day, boss."

At work she was always professional. He was either, boss, sir, and by his last name. "Hi Tak. You can talk normal since we are alone."

"That may be true, but I'm on the clock." Came her immediate clipped response.

Bringing a chair over next to her, he sat down to immediately give her back her disk. "Yes I did look at it. It felt like going through a diary though. Please take it back so it doesn't fall into someone else's hands."

Taking it, she placed it in her fake backpack. Still looking ahead at her experiment, she asked, "Is that all?"

Judging how she was right now, she still seemed embarrassed. "In hind sight I was a bad husband. Never thought I would be. I thought I would beat my own father's genes but seeing that I'm his clone, I didn't. For a whole year I worked more then saw her or my own kids. I didn't have sex for a year with her. When she finally spoke to me I did change, but she was already cheating on me for half a year." Tak glanced up at him at that point. "I do have two wonderful kids with Lisa being more opened up when Gaz came back. At least I did right there. I'm doing pretty well here."

Tak studied him quietly.

"Thirty-five is pretty young still as a human, but I still have an expiration date because while you remain young and live on, I'll be long dead. I've already been a horrible neglectful husband and as much as I would love to live out my fantasy, I have to be real now." Watching her head turn away and look down, Dib felt like a jerk. "If you want to call me an asshole, then go ahead, but you deserve so much better than myself."

Standing up, Tak left her private area. Walking down the hallway with her head down, she heard someone say her name. Turning around she looked at Gaz's face. "Yeah?"

Gaz stepped forth. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just need to leave here. Be alone. I know I'll get in trouble, but I don't care right now." Tak couldn't take the humiliation anymore.

"Tak, I am also part owner of this company and you look like you need to go. It is either this or blow the place up. Go back to your base. Do something to help relax you." Gaz whispered to her. "Just do that."

"Sure." With that, Tak left quickly.

Gaz knew this had something to do with Dib, but didn't feel like dealing with that angst right now as she headed to where Zim worked. Going in, Zim looked cute with a lab coat on. Walking over to his desk she sat down to watch him assemble something. Zim peered over to her with a sideways grin on him. "Must be nice without Gir dancing around you distracting you."

"Yes it is."

"Want me to dance around you instead?" Seeing him drop a tool on the ground, she went over to pick it up to hand it back. "Distracting, I assume."

Zim imagined her in a dress or skirt dancing so yes it was distracting. "Uhhhh no, I'm too amazing to be distracted."

"Uh huh... Sure."

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

Reaching into her purse she pulled out his favorite dip. "A little pick me up."

Looking between his invention and her, it wasn't a hard choice as he got down to bring her to a love seat at the corner of the room. Opening up the package, he started to dip into it offering some to her which she declined in favor of just leaning against him. That he enjoyed. "You sure you don't want any?" She shook her head as she looked at his invention. Putting some more dip in his mouth, he swallowed putting some aside. Being brave, he lifted her legs over his own. It was time to make a move and the way she returned his gaze informed him he wasn't wrong as he moved his mouth forward to kiss her.

Gaz felt the butterflies the second he laid his lips on hers. Feeling him moving her towards him more, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. She loved his long tongue fighting for dominance as she moaned out into his mouth feeling her head meet the couch. They were at work and this should be a no, but when did they both abide by the rules?

"My Gaz." Zim whispered out.

"Always." Gaz promised back smiling back against him. Pushing him back a bit, she asked, "This was a short visit, but what do you want to do tonight?"

"Take you out. A date. That is what you humans call it."

"I'd like that." Pushing him to a sitting position, she straddled his lap. "Perhaps I'll wear something really nice tonight." Winking, she stood up grabbing her purse and walking out very swiftly.

Zim sat there watching her transfixed hoping it was that one dress he wanted to see her wear again.

* * *

Tak was upset and feeling low about herself to the point of almost walking into a bar, but she decided against it so as she stood there to think of her next move a young male started hitting on her. Tak almost told him to leave her alone, but feeling he seemed safe enough she brought him to her base. Well at least to one portion of it where it looked like a normal living quarters to regular humans. Giving him something to drink, she sat on the couch with him as he spouted about nothing. It was just sports. Tak did roll her eyes at him, and wished he would shut up. Finally he made the first move to lay a very sloppy kiss on her cheek. It was disgusting. Feeling his hand roam her body, Tak closed her eyes as he continued to do this. Feeling herself being pushed to the couch cushions. He was not smooth at all in how he removed her clothing.

"Oh fuck baby you are sexy." His voice was stupid sounding as he openly drooled as he stood up to remove his own clothes.

Tak saw a hairy body. It was gross to her. Dib's body was smooth. Toned with a few scars that came from his past fights. Dib looked perfect to her and this man was an ape. Dib didn't want her though. He told her to move on to someone else. Eyes closed again, she felt her legs spread apart to feel something touching her. Eyes flying open it was just his finger.

"Oh man you are tight. This will be good."

Feeling him push into her more, Tak closed her eyes. She forced herself to think of other things. It will be over with. Hearing the sound of flesh connecting hard along with an 'OOF' her eyes opened wide to see Dib standing there in front of her with his fists up. Sitting up, Tak watched as Dib continued to hit the other male. The male was no match against Dib. Feeling his trench land on top of her, she covered herself up.

"Hey! She says she not wid anyone so she can fuck who she want." The male complained. His voice slurred while his eyes seemed to droop more. "And I planned on doing it."

Sneering at him, Dib felt that overprotective nature come over him. "She deserves better then some scum like you. Do you even know her name?"

"Hot snatch."

Glaring, Dib punched him again. "Get the fuck out of here!" Turning around as soon as that asshole left, Dib stood there with his fists clenched breathing hard forcing himself to calm down. Looking around to where she was, he saw she left the room. Seeing her slightly torn clothing, he picked it up to discard it before going to locate her. Seeing Mimi coming towards him, he asked her where she was.

"Chalk bath." She informed him.

All this time Dib only ever heard clicks from her, this was the only time he heard something verbal. Thanking her unit, he went to sit down on the couch. Hearing her footsteps, she held out his trench for him. Taking it, she sat down quietly looking away. "Why did you do that with someone so far below you?"

Tak stayed still as shame clouded her.

"I came here to see how you are and there was this guy treating you like a whore then someone who should be treated with respect." Dib spoke with concern to her.

Closing her eyes, she felt the rarest of moisture touch the bottom edge of her eyes. She was happy her back was turned towards him. Looking at her companion Tak silently begged Mimi for some help. She already been through enough humiliation for tonight.

"My master would like to be left alone. Please leave." Mimi informed him curtly.

Moving himself close to her, Dib couldn't leave though. "Tak." He called her name softly reaching his hand around to gently guide her to turn around. What he saw was her wet face. With his fingers he gently brushed the tears away. "Please Tak."

"You aren't perfect." She said weakly. "You are better then your wife though. I know I don't know her, but to wait for so long to tell you what was wrong when all that time she cheated on you showed how horrible she was. If there was a problem I would of said something quickly and not let it keep going. I would of even taken off that lab coat of yours and pleasure you so you can pleasure me back. Anything to have you with me still. I don't care how old you are when there is a way of prolonging it. A way that is safe still. So safe you'll probably laugh."

"She wanted to have a doctorate, but it got waylaid because of myself and the kids."

"I bet she isn't in school still. Am I correct?"

When he last spoke to her, she was just seeing another guy, and in some job. "She says she's forgetting about it. Says she is too old now, but she is in her 20's and that isn't old."

"Excuses on her end. Guilt trips. You are too good you know." Feeling like she had a weight on her shoulders, she fell back against the couch cushions heavily. "Sorry you had to come in to see me like that. You should leave. I'll be at work tomorrow. We'll have a working relationship for now on." Standing up, Tak made a hasty exit out of the room.

Dib was tempted into following her, but did end up leaving with Mimi leaving by his side. "Night Mimi."

* * *

Zim held Gaz against him as they literally danced inside the house laughing and joking around. Shutting the door behind him by just closing it with his foot, he lifted her up in his arms carrying her over to the couch to place her on his lap. Kissing her, they kept smiling before they pressed their lips together. Slipping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss loving how he purred out as he laid her down. Separating just enough, he scanned her up and down as his hand brushed gently up her side.

"This has to be my favorite dress you have ever worn, my Gaz."

"I've noticed." Giggling, she smiled against their kiss wanting to tell him how she truly felt for him, but waited for him to say it first. "You look handsome tonight."

"I wanted to for you." He was void of his usual ego. "Gaz I want you to be with me and me only."

"I would want that too, Zim."

Pressing his mouth against hers, they deepened their kisses feeling both their bodies becoming more heated each second. She wanted him to touch her more. She begged for it silently. Each time he came close to it, he didn't. It was a let down, but she knew he was being a gentle-alien to her. Moaning a bit more she thought she heard something possibly outside. Something too familiar, but deciding to ignore it, Gaz smiled against the touch against her own breast. She could of cheered.

 _"No daughter of mines will be touched by a filthy alien."_

Gaz's eyes flew open. That had to be an awful memory so pushing it away, she continued kissing him feeling his hand grazing against her breast again.

 _"I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE TOUCHED BY SOMETHING SO FILTHY!"_

Hearing a sudden scream, Zim pulled back to see Gaz's eyes rolling back along with unseen hands strangling her. No, not again. Talking to Gaz, and placing her in his arms, he yelled for it to stop touching her. When he felt arms wrap around him, he heard Gaz crying against him.

"Gaz?"

"My mom. She didn't want me to be touched by you." Tears streaming down her face, Gaz curled into his lap. "You killed her. You killed her."

Kissing her temple, Zim's eyes moistened up at the nightmare coming back again. Just when they wanted to get together she wants to pull them apart still.

* * *

 **Yes I'm aware of holes here. I did the best I could in editing so I know some more fell through the cracks. With the whole Tak and Dib thing with them getting naked on that disc Tak gave him, well it was two beings basically playing doctor. Yes I'm aware of how old Tak and Zim are compared to Dib and Gaz.**

 **Yes Gaz's dead mother is haunting her still.**


End file.
